I'll Follow You Down
by GDrachen
Summary: Life for Apollo only seems to be getting worse when he's taken advantage of and left for dead. In his darkest hours, he turns to the one person he hopes he can trust, but will it be enough? -Being imported from A03-
1. Chapter 1

Apollo walked slowly, pulling Clay's coat tightly around his shoulders as the cool evening air set him shivering. Lately; Apollo had found himself trailing familiar paths late into the evening, lost in his thoughts, trying to process all of his emotion; unable to stay in his small apartment, never mind sleep. Apollo knew he was slipping, descending further and further. Taking time off work, withdrawing himself from the others, barely caring for himself. But; at least in private, no one could see him break, see him at his weakest or see him give in and let himself go; giving into the claws that little by little, ripped him apart.

Tonight was no different. Apollo paced aimlessly, deep in thought, unable to shake the dark memories of recent weeks that haunted him. He let his mind drift back over the past, remembering the events that now, had left him in his current condition. Clay's death had been devastating; but the bombing, the assault, Kristoph's execution, their fallout, they had each taken their toll on him, leaving him feeling like he had no one to turn to and no one to ask for help. Now more than ever Apollo found himself isolated, having no one who he believed he could turn to with the pain in his body or the struggle of waking up to the monsters in his head on the nights when he was able to close his eyes and shut everything out.

Sure, Phoenix, Athena and a few others had told him ' _Apollo, if you need to talk, you know where to find me._ ' Apollo had brushed it off, trying to maintain some composure. He was thankful that they'd offered their support, but he wasn't comfortable bleeding his heart to any of them, no matter how distraught he was. Sure, they all had their own trauma, but they'd all had their own support network of friends and family while their lives fell apart. He had no one. Athena had her extended family and now had Simon. Trucy had her Daddy, Phoenix. Phoenix, while not being able to burden Trucy with his problems, still had her love to keep him strong. When things appeared to become too uncontrollable for Phoenix, Miles always seemed to be there to talk him back to his senses; the two so close many thought they were a couple. Phoenix also had Maya, who was never more than a phone call away and had made several last-minute, late night trips to help. Apollo had become cold. Empty, a shell of himself. He would give anything to have at least one person he could turn to in his hours of need, someone to trust and to comfort him and tell him he'd be alright, even if it was a lie.

Still lost in thought, he found himself at the familiar creek that ran behind the Space Centre; a small, slightly secluded place where he and Clay would come to get away and chat about their days. He let the memories of his youth flood in and replace the more distressing ones in his head. Both he and Clay, having no family, just each other to lean on when life brought them down. Someone they could each trust with their deepest secrets.

Apollo sank down into the cool earth, curling his legs to his chest before placing his forehead on his knees while familiar tears fell gently. He desperately wanted to talk to someone who he thought might understand, hoping if he lay bare his struggle with someone who would not judge him, someone he could trust with his raw emotional state, someone who would just listen; if nothing else, the weight would begin lift and he might start feeling better. Then; maybe, he'd stop running from his problems and start the long process of healing, as terrifying as it might be.

Apollo finally looked up, tears spilling down as he focused on the stars above. 'Clay, I would give anything to talk to you right now.' He cried lightly before lowering his head, something he'd become uncomfortably use to. As the wind picked up, Apollo gripped the jacket covering him closer for warmth while he dropped his head back to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, flooding with heartache and despair. It was almost as if Clay had responded, his presence close when he sensed a hand on his shoulder.

No, that hand, it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Jumping and yelping in surprise, he relaxed slightly when the voice attached to the hand spoke, 'Herr Forehead! Are you alright?' Apollo looked up to Klavier, shocked, but slightly relieved to find it was someone he knew before he pulled away uneasily. He couldn't say why, but Klavier seemed... Off. The way he looked as his gaze seemed to go through him, not at him, vacant and detached, no life in his bright blue eyes, the same soulless look Kristoph had had when he'd snapped.

'Klav...' Apollo began apprehensively, when he was quickly hushed by Klaviers' fingers touching his lip with a soft 'Shh.' Apollo tried to pull further away, his nerves tingling and his stomach tightening. However, it was too late, Klavier roughly shot forward and pushed him back, knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground hard with a startled yelp, the debris cutting into his skin. Klavier landed on top of Apollo and brought his head close as he whispered to him, words Apollo couldn't understand while Klavier leaned in, kissing his brow. Stunned, Apollo struggled as Klavier drew back and smirked. He didn't seem to care that Apollo was nervous or frightened. He tried to pull away when Klavier went for a second kiss. Klavier was now using his own body to keep Apollo pinned by his hips and shoulder. Apollo struggled, but he could barely move under the larger man's weight. With his free hand, Klavier turned Apollo's head towards his while Apollo fought to break free. This time, Klavier went in directly, kissing Apollo full on as he forced his tongue into Apollo's mouth.

Apollo choked as Klavier's invading tongue forced its way around. Apollo whimpered when Klavier finally pulled back. 'Feels good, ja?' He whispered, pressing his body closer to Apollo's. Apollo wasn't sure how to respond, his body paralyzed in fear, pain flaring in his chest as his heart raced, his head now pounding. Klavier ignored the signs of protest and slid his hand under Apollo's shirt, stroking his stomach. Apollo whined, tears forming in his eyes as Klavier went in for another kiss. Apollo tried hard to push him away, but Klavier's weight on top of him was too much. Then, Apollo smelled it on Klavier, the unmistakable scent of alcohol.

'Klavier! Please stop!' Apollo cried, as now, Klavier's hand made its way south of his navel. Klavier only grin as he reached down Apollo's trousers and began to fondle him. Apollo managed a weak cry as he fought to get away while Klavier continued to molest him. Klavier pressed himself closer to Apollo. Apollo resisted but Klavier kept going, faster, rougher, trying to elicit a response from Apollo's body. Apollo was helpless, he tried to jerk away but Klavier had him pinned flat on his back. Apollo trembled, unable to react as Klavier unbuttoned his pants and maneuvered them down to his thighs.

Klavier continued, not noticing or seemingly caring about how much Apollo objected while he tugged at the waistband of Apollo's underwear. Apollo panicked before he finally was able to force himself to think, gather all his strength and shove Klavier; causing the older man to falter and slip off of him. Apollo used the advantage and quickly scurried to flip over and get his hands under him. He'd made to push himself up when Klavier unexpectedly shoved him down firmly from behind, striking his head with as much force as he could with the back of his hand; the heavy rings on Klavier's fingers colliding painfully with his skull. Apollo hit the ground face first, head slamming into a rock. Blood poured, soaking the ground and stinging Apollo's eyes as he yelped out in pain.

'You little bastard!' Klavier spat; now angry, while Apollo continued to writhe in agony. Klavier didn't appear to care as he struck Apollo again with a growling 'Shut up' just as hard, his hand coming away from Apollo's temple bloody. Klavier looked at his bloodied hand and sneered. He was enjoying tormenting Apollo. He laughed, not light enough to be innocent, but not dark enough to be truly evil. Sounding more satisfied with himself than anything; sounding too much like his brother for Apollo's liking.

Apollo's body numbed when Klavier reached down and stuck his slick finger inside of him. Apollo tried to cry out in shock, but Klavier had anticipated resistance. He crook his finger, raking Apollo from the inside when he pulled out and roughly shoved his hand over Apollo's mouth and nose, laying closely on top of him preventing him for breathing. Apollo wept, he could feel Klavier's bulge pushing against his back disturbingly while he suffocated. Klavier held his hand in place for over a minute, seemingly waiting for Apollo to lose consciousness before he'd pulled back, letting Apollo breathe. Apollo opened his mouth to take a deep breath, gasping for air before he was quickly cut off by Klavier's fingers thrusting themselves into his mouth, gagging him. Klavier scooped up the saliva and quickly moved his hand from Apollo's mouth, covered in Apollo's bodily fluids, this time ramming several fingers into Apollo. Apollo whimpered while Klavier continued to violate him, cursing, disappointed when he wasn't aroused. He moved his fingers around roughly before pushing deeper. Apollo whined, hoping he was about to give up when he'd stopped moving and began to retract his hand. Klavier thrust again, Apollo gasped as the fingers hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. 'Finally.' Klavier remarked, seeing Apollo's face contort and his body react.

Apollo panicked, unable to make a sound as the fingers exited him as quickly as they'd entered only to be replaced by the sound of a zipper and the searing agony of Klavier forcing himself into his body, shoving in as deep as he could reach. Apollo tried to fight back, the pressure was unbearable, his body flared with pain; but he could only manage a small squeak as Klavier groaned in pleasure and struck him across the back of the head yet again, not caring about the distress or humiliation he was causing Apollo; just enjoying imposing himself into his unwilling partner. Apollo's mind bawled for Klavier to stop, every muscle in his body protested when Klavier's thrusting sped up.

Apollo laid his head down, barely conscious, sobbing. He tried to shut out the world. His body aching. What had he done to deserve this? He'd thought Klavier was his friend. Sick, dirty, violated, betrayed; it was all Apollo could concentrate on as his stomach clenched. ' _Just let him finish and hopefully he won't kill you._ ' Apollo cried to himself, shutting his eyes as Klavier continued, roughly driving deeper and deeper, shoving Apollo's body into the ground. Every movement made sent pain shooting through him. Klavier finally slowed after several minutes to relieve himself inside Apollo. The awareness of Klavier inside of him was nothing short of torture. He sobbed even louder as Klavier finished and roughly pulled out, striking him again, commanding him to keep quiet. Apollo hoped it was Klavier's seed dripping down between his legs, disgustingly warm and sticky; a disturbed part of him hoping that was the only fluid spilling out of him from down there. By the searing burn, there could be severe injury. Apollo vomited, a headache coming on as his vision blurred, blood now soaking into the ground around him. Klavier only laugh quietly, seeming satisfied with himself.

Klavier stood, zipping his pants before sauntering off; almost proud of what he had done, leaving Apollo on the ground covered in blood, broken, in distress, weak and violated.

Apollo clutched the blood drenched grass as tightly as he could, crying and shaking, his breathing ragged and uneven. He couldn't move, everything hurt. Several minutes passed, Apollo's stomach heaved multiple times as he hovered between consciousness and unconsciousness. With his last ounces of strength, he dug for his phone and not caring, fumbled with the device until it began to dial.

The line rang several times, it was getting late and Apollo desperately hoped someone would answer. Finally, a dazed, annoyed male voice responded. 'Mr. Justice, do you know...' Apollo cut the man off, faintly pleading, hoping whomever it was would help. 'Please… Help me, please... Please...' 'Apollo?!' The voice answered, 'Where are you?! What happened?!' Apollo tried numerous times to respond. It took the last of his effort to form the words that might save him. 'The… The Space… Centre.' The sentence drained the last of Apollo's energy, he collapsed, his body beginning to succumb to shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo lay on the cool earth, weeping, his body beginning to surrender to the effects of the blood loss and trauma as he sensed himself slipping away. He closed his eyes, not wanting to die, but getting ready to let go when he faintly heard a terrified scream that brought him back from the edge of death. At first, he'd thought it was a trick of his mind, but a second frantic 'Apollo!' from the unrecognizable voice called, coming closer. 'Oh God!' The voice shook. Apollo couldn't recognize the voice, but whomever it was spoke softly to him. _'Shh, you're ok, you're ok..._ ' as they moved to cover him. Apollo hadn't had the strength to pull his clothes back on. He sobbed, humiliated, lying on the ground, half naked, but there was nothing he could do. He could only lay, struggling to breathe when the person standing over him called out 'OVER HERE!'

It sounded as if at least two others were with the unknown voice. As they closed in, Apollo heard them gasp. These voices, he recognized. One belonging to Phoenix, the other to Athena. But he still couldn't place the third voice even though it was starting to sound familiar.

Apollo's hearing began to fade. He couldn't make out the words spoken to him any longer, he wanted to look up but he had no strength to do so. He relaxed, knowing Phoenix was the one sitting next to him, speaking slowly and gently, massaging his back, while someone else came down to him. Apollo whimpered when he was finally moved, pain once again flaring through his wounded body. 'Shh.' Phoenix hushed him, wrapping Apollo in something and gently picking him up.

The group hurried back to a waiting car and quickly piled in. Phoenix cradled Apollo affectionately; going from boss to concerned father in seconds, trying to console him as they drove. 'Shh. Stay with me, Apollo.' Phoenix spoke softly, over and over, gently stroking Apollo's cheek, trying to soothe him. Apollo could do no more than whine in fear and pain, but none the less thankful that if he was going to succumb to his injuries, he wouldn't be alone. Apollo let his head rest on Phoenix's chest, trying to focus on the soft sounds of Phoenix's beating heart, his body continuing to shut down.

The car squealed to an abrupt halt outside a large building and Apollo managed to slightly open his eyes. The light was blinding, forcing him to close them again, knowing he was nearing the end. The movement of Phoenix's walking sent pain shooting through his body, but it kept him from letting go as they entered the building to horrified gasps.

Everything began happening too quickly for Apollo to keep up with. Every touch brought distress, his stomach rebelled, his head pounded as the flurry of activity continued. He tried to focus on something other than humiliation while someone removed what remained of his clothes. A fading thought crossed his mind, ' _Not that they'd kept me safe in the first place_.'

Tears rolled down as he concentrated on trying to stay awake while the medical team checked every inch of him. He loathed it, he wanted Phoenix to hold him again while he curled up and let nature take over. Apollo had never been so lost and hopeless in his life. Every touch, pain surged through his body. He vomited; however, with nothing in his stomach but bile, it burned. Apollo whined as his body heaved, trying to purge his system; still, there was nothing more to come up. Someone gently lifted his head and placed a towel beneath him as he whined, his cries long and drawn out.

Apollo could barely hear the voices around him barking orders. What could have been no more than minutes, seemed like hours. Someone finally took his arm, a sharp sting followed. Apollo tried to pull away though he was being held firm. Something itched as it entered his body, burning when it travelled up his arm. After a few seconds, the discomfort dissipated and he found himself becoming drowsy. He hated this new state. As if his misery wasn't enough, he now somehow had begun to feel worse.

Even with his senses dulled, he still was able to focus on every touch. He wept silently as they manipulated his body, tending to his wounds, collecting samples of genetic material from his attacker. Someone finally covered him. The small act brought him security, yet he still feared for his life. He drew a deep breath, unable to react to any further stimulus. Apollo felt his body quickly and involuntarily relax as he drifted off; with or without the assistance of medications, he couldn't tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo stirred to the sound of steady beeping and dim lights, sick to his stomach and light headed while someone moved around him. It appeared to be late in the evening, taking him a few seconds to remember where he was or what had happened. Then it came flooding back. His despair, the attack, his humiliation, being found practically naked, very nearly dying.

Apollo stared off into the distance, breathing unevenly while the nurse checked on him, taking readings from the machines, adjusting them as required before injecting something into his drip line. His body still had a dull throbbing to it but he found he could bear to slightly move to a more comfortable position. With a great deal of effort, he struggled to roll onto his side when the wires covering his body and the needle in his wrist pulled his bruised, sensitive skin. He whined as his eyes finally focused and he spotted a figure dozing in the chair beside his bed. 'Phoenix?' Apollo managed quietly. The sleeping man stirred to the sound of his name and leaned over to him, placing his hand under Apollo's cheek. Apollo let his head fall into Phoenix's hand, closing his eyes while Phoenix ran his thumb over Apollo's skin. 'Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here for you.' Phoenix whispered, doing his best to try and console Apollo, now stroking his head lightly, sweeping his hair away from his eyes. Apollo relaxed as Phoenix moved closer to him. Apollo wanted to move closer too, he wanted to thank Phoenix for being there for him but he couldn't bring himself to follow through, his throat dry and raw.

Apollo sighed as his emotions overwhelmed him. Phoenix moved his hand down the back of Apollo's head several times before moving behind his ear, following the line of his jaw to stroke the tears from his cheek with his thumb in an effort to calm him. Apollo hesitated with the show of affection, still finding Phoenix's touch awkward, but he welcomed it all the same, knowing someone cared. He clutched at Phoenix's wrist as he sobbed. 'Shh, go back to sleep. You're ok, you're ok.' Phoenix whispered softly to him. Apollo whined in response while Phoenix continued to stroke his cheek, speaking softly to him. The warmth of Phoenix's hand soothing him while he relaxed, Apollo drifted off, the dose of medication began to take effect.


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo slept late into the morning, waking just before noon, expressively empty and guilty. He was glad to at least find Phoenix still dozing in the chair beside him, although he knew Phoenix would never just leave him as many others had. The remainder of the morning passed in a haze. Phoenix tried to comfort him, gently tangling their fingers together or rubbing his shoulder when he didn't resist during a breakdown. Apollo found himself uncomfortably enjoying the sincerity of the contact. It was strangely inappropriate accepting the affection from his boss. Yet, he longed for the closeness; just happy to have someone who honestly cared about him. Athena, Simon and Trucy came to visit just after the lunch hour, but Apollo couldn't bring himself to face them. It deeply bothered him, shutting them out; but, he needed to be alone. He needed time to heal, at least emotionally before he faced anyone. Phoenix picked up Apollo's unease and kept the visitors at bay, bringing back condolences and a small gift Trucy had brought for him. Apollo clutched the stuffed bear while he rested. He was grateful that Phoenix was close and that his friends cared, protecting him while he was at his weakest point; however, still perturbed that it happened to be his boss who had now turned father hen, at his side.

In the mid afternoon, the hospital had scheduled a counsellor to assess Apollo. Apollo despised the session, it dug into the wounds leaving him more raw and vulnerable than before. Even though he refused to speak, the man seemed to know so much about him. Phoenix sat in on the session without being asked and refused to leave, stating that as Apollo's guardian, he had the right. Apollo sat, a shivering wreck while Phoenix shut things down when he knew it had gone too far. Apollo could see the green stone in Phoenix's hand, watching him, knowing when the wrong things had been addressed and clearing out everyone so Apollo could let himself deal with the demons in his head without pushing him over the edge.

The next morning Apollo found himself forced into another session. It pushed him over the edge, breaking him down. He didn't want to talk about the attack, much less anything else, but the counsellor kept pushing him, trying to gather information, bringing up things Apollo had no interest in facing. Phoenix had tried to intervene and was promptly told to hold his tongue and leave. As soon as Apollo broke down, emotions winning him over, Phoenix aggressively put himself between the two, forcing the counsellor out. Phoenix held Apollo's head lightly to his chest; Apollo clutched Phoenix's shirt staining it with tears, trying to settle.

Phoenix drew Apollo closer as he calmed down. 'I'm going to see about getting you discharged, this isn't what you need right now.' Phoenix whispered and smoothed back Apollo's hair. Apollo thought about it for a second, offering up a silent prayer before answering with a flat. 'Thank you.'

Phoenix left and Apollo could her him arguing with someone. After a short while, he returned with a disgruntled looking nurse. The nurse removed Apollo from the monitors and drip wordlessly, helping Apollo get ready to leave while Phoenix packed up the few possessions Apollo had with him. Somewhere along the lines, Apollo's clothes had been cut away and the hospital had provided him with something to wear as he slipped into the baggy pants and shirt.

Apollo tried to walk, he became weak and nauseous as his vision faded. He collapsed. Phoenix tried to catch him, missing as Apollo crumpled to the floor. The hospital staff moved in while Phoenix dropped down beside him and helped him up. Apollo clutched Phoenix for support as they made it slowly to a car waiting outside. Mumbles of disgruntled nurses stating he wasn't ready for discharge following.

'Thank you, Miles.' Phoenix addressed, helping Apollo in and getting him seated before getting in himself. 'Don't mention it.' Miles replied. Apollo finally placed the unknown voice while he listened to the pair. The blood drain from his face. He must have dialled Miles' number, Miles must have rushed to get Phoenix and the others to go find him. Apollo buried his head in his knees. The jostling of the car causing his stomach to turn violently. The motion, combined with his embarrassment, knowing he'd disturbed Miles and been found by him, knowing one more person had seen him weak and vulnerable; especially someone who was used to seeing Apollo in full control of himself, dismayed him.

Apollo sobbed quietly when the car took a corner. The movement was finally too much, Apollo's stomached twisted violently and he retched. If Miles was upset with him, he didn't show it as he calmly pulled over and helped Phoenix clean him up. He acted neutral, if not a little more sociable than normal towards him. Treating him as if this was nothing out of the ordinary and not like the fragile child Apollo had let himself become. It seemed strained, Miles acted as if he desired to say something; but thought better of it as he dropped them off at Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix's office, turned home.

Phoenix made to help him out of the car, Apollo was determined to make this trip himself. He got steadily to his feet, feeling like he was going to pass out, dark shadows dimming his vision. He forced his way through the fog and managed a few uncertain steps. Apollo closed his eyes while he brought his hands up to protect himself as he fell. Phoenix was quicker this time, catching him by the scruff of the neck. Pain flared in Apollo's body, he yelped as Phoenix apologized and got a better hold on him, steadying them both.

Phoenix unlocked the door and helped Apollo to the couch where he collapsed, breathing raggedly, still weak and nauseous, clutching his stomach while he lay on his side. Apollo was glad he wasn't taken to his apartment. He didn't want to be alone. Afraid of what might happen to him if he was left by himself. At least with Phoenix and Trucy around, one eye on him at all times, they would hopefully intervene if his demons pressed too close. Apollo tried to remain optimistic; yet, he'd become sick at the same time. He longed for the company, also, he now wanted to be alone; left to close his eyes and cry himself to sleep, hopefully never to wake up. His thoughts subsided once Phoenix returned with a quilt and pillow, wrapping him in the heavy blanket and helping him get comfortable.

Apollo pulled the fabric tightly around him. Phoenix moved around his apartment keeping whatever he was thinking about to himself. The sounds of another person nearby were strangely consoling to Apollo as he rest his head on the thick, soft pillow. Phoenix clattered about in the kitchen, finally resurfacing minutes later with a mug of tea. Apollo struggled to sit up and avoid resting on his tender hips when Phoenix handed him the cup, taking a seat beside him. Apollo took a shaky sip and regarded the liquid, catching his reflection. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises, he noted sutures above his right eye, the swelling. Tears rolled down Apollo's cheeks. He loathed himself. His stomach tightened. Phoenix took the cup from Apollo as he sobbed and vomited down himself, repulsed by his reflection.

Apollo shook, horribly, guilty, disgusted with himself while Phoenix took a damp cloth and gently wiped his face. Phoenix in the position of a paternal figure, treating him as a small child, conflicted him. Apollo was an adult and had been forced to be one most of his life. Letting someone else take his responsibility brought mixed emotions. He was nervous, not use to being treated like this. But, knowing someone truly cared about him, something he'd wished for, a feeling he'd sought after ever since he could remember; the loving bond only a parent could have with their children; something he had been forced to live without and something that tore at him every time he saw a happy family, something that made him incredibly jealous of Trucy and something he had been denied his entire life; brought a weak smile to his face as Phoenix moved closer to him.

Phoenix keeled down, now level with Apollo, bringing his arms up. Apollo leaned forward, resting his forehead on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix grasped Apollo, patting his back, whispering to him, 'Shh, it's okay, it's ok.' Apollo sighed, his emotions mixed. Hearing Phoenix's words, the beating of his heart, his soft breathing, feeling the warmth of his body, brought him the one thing he craved. Accepting it from his boss, the man who he worshipped and respected, the man who gave him the chance to make a living, the man he looked up to and wanted to be so much like, made it difficult.

Apollo sobbed uncontrollably while Phoenix did his best to console him. 'Let's get you cleaned up.' Phoenix whispered softly after several minutes, letting Apollo go. Apollo wanted Phoenix to hold him again, to chase away his fears, his demons and to show him that humanity could be compassionate and considerate. Apollo knew Phoenix was right, he was a mess. He couldn't clean himself without help. He'd refused to bathe at the hospital, enough people had already seen his broken body and touched him uncomfortably.

Apollo sat on the floor while Phoenix ran a bath. When Phoenix got up and left to get clothing and towels, Apollo looked up. The soapy water was inviting. The thought of Phoenix seeing him, seeing his wounds made him hesitate. He sighed and removed his clothing, 'Clothes didn't stop the attack, why would they protect me in any way now? I can trust Phoenix, can't I?' Apollo contemplated, his mind hovering with doubt while he climbed into the water. The warm liquid encompassed him. Apollo was too tense to fully enjoy it, but he managed to relax slightly, letting the water warm his cold body. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, staring down into the bubbles that now had a reddish tinge to them. Apollo closed his eyes, disgusted. Another heartbreaking sign of his abuse. This one may wash away, but the scars would always be there to remind him.

Phoenix returned a few minutes later, arms full of clothing and towels. He shut the tap off before taking a washcloth to Apollo. The warmth made him feel better and still uneasy. Apollo was thankful he didn't have to be the one to clean himself, he didn't think he could bear to look at his body. Phoenix carefully, almost paternally; or, as Apollo thought a parent might, cleaned the dried blood and dirt from him, not saying a word. Apollo flinched when Phoenix moved the cloth over a large gash on his back. Phoenix pulled away as if sensing Apollo's reservations, 'Are you ok? Do you want to finish alone?' He asked. 'No, and no.' Apollo whispered quietly. Phoenix moved closer and finished washing Apollo's body while Apollo wept.

Phoenix covered Apollo's eyes when he ran water over his head. Apollo hugged himself tighter. The touch was pleasant in a way and he still couldn't shake the guilty pangs in his mind. 'I can't believe I've sunk this low.' He thought to himself. 'Why does this feel so good, yet so wrong?' Apollo's mind continued. 'Because, you've longed for compassion your entire life?' A voice in his head replied to him. 'Now, you have it. You're at your weakest. Ready to let people close to you; to help you get better.' The voice continued as Phoenix thread his fingers through his hair, rinsing the soap out. 'Maybe,' Apollo thought. 'But I wish this had never happened, that this could be different, that maybe I'd just woken from a nightmare and this wasn't real. I wish my mother could be the one to hold me close and care about me, instead of my boss.' Apollo sighed.

Phoenix pulled the plug. Apollo watched the soapy, reddish-brown water flow down the drain, taking some of the filth he felt with it. Phoenix wrapped several towels around Apollo and helped him out of the tub. Apollo sat on the toilet while he dried off, enjoying the soft fabric on his skin. Phoenix waited before handing him some clothing. The items were too big and not something he'd seen Phoenix wear before, aside from that awful grey hoodie. Once he'd slipped it on, he knew why Phoenix liked it. It was warm and soft, offering a sense of security, even if was far too large for him.

Phoenix helped Apollo back to the couch and sat beside him. 'Something seems to be bothering you. Do you want to talk?' Phoenix prompted. 'Yes and no.' Apollo whispered, still unable to look at Phoenix. 'Just tell me what you're comfortable with, I won't push you.'

Apollo cried, finally able to find some release. He told Phoenix everything he could remember, keeping identities to himself, everything he'd felt, everything he'd seen. Apollo bled his heart to Phoenix, choking through tears as he went. Phoenix told him several times if he needed to, to stop. Apollo turned sick confiding in Phoenix, not sure why he was able to speak freely to his boss of all people and pressed on. It was relieving, yet embarrassing to share the agony in his soul, he couldn't stop. His mood lifted slightly; Phoenix sat and listened, not interjecting. He needed to talk about this, lay his emotions bare, hoping that Phoenix wouldn't see him as any less of a person. Hoping Phoenix wasn't judging him, about to turn him away or tell him he needed to look elsewhere for help.

Apollo finished, choking through tears. 'I'm so sorry, Apollo.' Phoenix whispered, fighting back his own emotions, putting an arm around Apollo, pulling them together before he ran his hand along Apollo's spine. 'Had I known this, I would have never let you walk out that door. I'm sorry I turned my back to you.' He inhaled as Apollo clutched Phoenix's shirt, letting the tears flow. 'It's ok, I'm here for you. Shh, it's ok, it's ok.' Phoenix tried his best to console Apollo, holding him, letting him cry, letting him stay pressed into him, letting him take solace in his embrace.

Phoenix felt responsible. He could tell Apollo had been hurting, but he hadn't known it was this bad. The assault now making everything worse. He stroked Apollo's hair before he took a deep breath. Apollo continued to sob, lost in his tears. Phoenix looked down at Apollo, he looked defeated. He looked lost. Phoenix hugged him tighter, Apollo, reluctant at first, sighed lightly and pressed himself into Phoenix. 'Thank you.' He whispered to Phoenix. 'Thank you for helping me.' He sobbed. 'I don't know if I could move on if I was alone. I'm afraid. No, I'm terrified. I don't know how to move on or how to deal with this. I don't… Want to be alone.' Apollo choked through tears.

'In time, just relax. For now, you're safe. I'll protect you.' Phoenix soothed him. 'I'm here for you now and I always will be.' Apollo looked up at Phoenix. 'Thank you.' He responded shakily. 'Thank you, Phoenix.' Phoenix looked down at Apollo, stroking his head, trying to take his fear and trying to show him the warm affection Apollo seemed to long for. Phoenix believed he owed Apollo at least that much. Apollo had always kept his distance, but seeing him injured and scared, brought out the protective instincts in Phoenix that had always been there, the fatherly side he showed to Trucy, that few others ever saw. He looked down at Apollo as he closed his eyes, not sure if he should say what he was thinking. He didn't know how Apollo would take it. He decided not to make things more awkward for him. He just held Apollo, offering his heartfelt embrace to his young employee, who now seemingly accepted him as some sort of support.

Apollo sighed deeply, it was late. He pulled back from Phoenix and looked up at him. Phoenix met his eyes. 'Something else is bothering you, I can tell.' He spoke softly. 'Yes,' Apollo replied, 'Where's Trucy?' Phoenix looked at Apollo. 'She's been staying with Athena and Simon. They agreed to watch her while I took care of you.' He answered. 'I didn't think you'd want her pressing you with questions.'

'Thank you.' Apollo replied, sitting up beside Phoenix. 'You're right, right now, even letting you close to me is hard. I can't deal with this on my own, but I don't think I could bear having too many people close at once. My head is still spinning. But at least she's safe.' Apollo pulled into himself, afraid of showing his emotion, but what did it matter, Phoenix had already seen him at rock bottom. 'I can't believe everything, I feel so lonely, so empty and hurt. I can't believe a friend, someone I thought I knew, someone I respected and trusted could or would do this to me.' Apollo couldn't hold back any more, he had cried before, but nothing like this. This was the worst he had ever felt. His soul torn in two, cold, vacant. When Clay had been killed, when he was still small, the memory of being told his mother gave him away because she didn't love him when he acted up at the orphanage, the years of abuse and neglect of his past, the feelings of abandonment and being alone in the world had never brought out this depth of raw emotion. Apollo shivered, letting himself go, letting it out. Finding for once, he could. He hated letting anyone see him like this, but he needed it. He needed to let go of the pain, he needed to deal with the suffering in his life. He needed to confront his years of repressed emotions and memories.

Phoenix reached out to him. Apollo leaned into Phoenix, accepting his embrace, the warmth, the closeness, the sound of Phoenix's soft, consoling words in his ears. He couldn't stop crying, even if he'd wanted to. He heard Phoenix breathing heavily, crying himself. 'Shh,' Phoenix whispered through his own tears, 'Shh.' He leaned back on the couch as Apollo followed, laying beside him, his head coming to rest on Phoenix's chest, crying himself to sleep. Phoenix held Apollo close, unable to sleep himself, but happy he could at least offer Apollo his comfort, making him feel safe and secure while he brought the blanket over Apollo, who had closed his eyes and fitfully drifted off.

Phoenix sat awake, thinking about everything Apollo had told him. He held Apollo while the younger male twitched and moaned in his sleep. Apollo shook violently, cried out and winced uncontrollably while the terrors in his mind took hold. Phoenix held him closer, the movement finally stirred Apollo, who jolted awake. He looked terrified, staring off into the distance, seemingly out of his body, unaware of his surroundings. Phoenix let him wake before saying a word. Apollo shifted and looked up, his eyes dilated, his breathing ragged, the look scared Phoenix, but Apollo seemed to snap out of it. 'Are you ok?' He spoke softly. Apollo swallowed several times, breathing heavy, 'No, no I'm not.' He answered, the fear in his voice causing Phoenix's hair stand on end. 'He was there, I saw it all again, felt the pain as he... As he violated me... as I was... Raped.' The anxiety in Apollo's voice disturbed Phoenix. The low, sordid tone didn't sound anything like the Apollo Phoenix knew. Phoenix sat in shock as Apollo pushed himself up. He sat, his elbows on his knees. Holding his head, breathing heavily, shaking.

Phoenix didn't know what to do. He sat, watching Apollo, he tried to move closer, but every time he'd moved towards him, Apollo shifted away. Several minutes passed, Apollo sat, head in his hands, breathing raggedly, a broken man. He looked beaten, pained, like someone had finally taken everything from him. After several minutes, Apollo broke the silence. 'I hate you.' He spat under his breath. Apollo seemed like he was in a trance. Malice contorted his face, he looked rabid, vicious. Phoenix swallowed heavily, scared himself. He'd never seen Apollo so angry and frankly, had never seen anything to suggest the younger was capable of such ire.

'A... Apollo?' Phoenix whispered tentatively. 'Apollo?' He called again. Apollo didn't respond. Phoenix couldn't tell if Apollo could hear him or if he was just ignoring him. Apollo snarled, digging his fingers into the sides of his head, his nose creased as he bared his teeth.

Several tense seconds passed before Apollo seemed to snap out of it. 'Phoenix?' He asked, confused by the perturbed way Phoenix looked at him. 'Phoenix, you're scaring me!' He cried out. 'Phoenix! Phoenix? Say something! Please!' He plead. 'Please don't look at me like that!' He cried. Phoenix finally calmed. 'Sorry, you startled me.' He spoke unsteadily. 'What are you talking about?' Apollo asked nervously. 'Do you not remember?' Phoenix pressed. 'No?' Apollo replied. 'Not a thing?' Phoenix looked at Apollo, he still had the flash of fierceness in his eyes and now, it looked more scared now. 'No?' Apollo questioned.

'You snapped,' Phoenix told him, 'You sounded like you were going to kill someone.' Apollo looked down as the nightmare came flooding back to him. He couldn't look at Phoenix. 'Sorry.' Apollo exhaled. 'It's just... I... I... I wanted him to feel the way I did... Afraid for his life, feeling like he was going to die, filthy, violated, powerless...' Apollo couldn't continue, he dropped his head low, crying, drawing heavy breaths. Phoenix looked at him 'Who did this to you?' Phoenix tested. Apollo looked up, contemplating whether or not he should say anything. 'If I tell you, will you promise me you won't say a word?' Apollo asked. 'I don't know if I can do that.' Phoenix replied. 'Please, please promise me.' Apollo begged. 'I'm already humiliated enough. I want to come forward on my own. I know they took his…Disgusting filth from me and the name will come out sooner or later, when the match is found. But I don't want this to go any further than it already has.' Apollo plead, 'I want him to pay, but I don't want that kind of attention. I'm ashamed enough. These things just don't happen to men.' He sobbed. 'I don't want people treating me differently, So many people already know. You, Athena... Simon... Miles...' Apollo could feel the acrimony rising in his esophagus, his pulse speeding up, his heart tearing, trying to force its' self out of his body. His head ached, the pain causing him to wince.

'If it means that much to you, I won't say a word, but I can't promise you that if I see the disgusting human being that has done this to you, I won't destroy him myself.' Phoenix spoke. Apollo looked at him. 'Thank you for caring,' he smiled weakly. 'You'll never know how much it means to me. You've done more for me than I could ever repay you for. If you hadn't been there for me, if I had have ended up back at my apartment, I... I... Might have done it.' Apollo steadied himself, his voice still shaking. 'I might have killed myself.' He said, straight as he could. 'I don't know where to go from here, but I can't be alone right now... I don't want to be alone right now... Not... Not with...' He drew a deep breath, contemplating whether or not he should tell Phoenix. 'Not with people like him... Pe... Someone I thought... thought was my friend...' Apollo wept, tears rolling down his face. 'People like...' He exhaled as Phoenix moved toward him to offer his support. Apollo drew a deep breath, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say. If he could trust Phoenix to hold his secret, but he needed to say it, he needed to confirm it. He knew the genetic material that was taken from his body would tell the same truth, but he owed it to Phoenix to tell him to his face. 'People like… Klavier...' When the name left Apollo's lips, nausea hit him, a sharp pain shot through his body. If he hadn't known any better, he'd have thought he was dying as he doubled over.

Phoenix sat, shocked. He never would have thought Klavier of all people would do this. The man, while somewhat juvenile, was well respected. He held such a position of power and trust. He'd seemed honest and respectful enough. Phoenix looked at Apollo. He was a mess. His body covered in wounds and bruises, he knew the scars would fade, but the memory and hurt never would. Apollo's body shook, tears rolled off his nose, unable to collect himself. Phoenix moved to touch him, but Apollo pulled away and slid to the floor. Phoenix placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder. He couldn't believe what Apollo had told him.

Apollo held himself, his world had finally collapsed. He had thought maybe by telling Phoenix the truth, that he'd feel better. But he now felt even worse. He trembled, unsettled, the soreness in his body, his mind unbearable. Apollo finally looked up at Phoenix, judging his reaction. Phoenix looked concerned and confused, something was conflicting in his mind. Apollo looked away. He shouldn't have said anything. He shouldn't have burdened Phoenix with his problems. He should never have reached for his phone and dialed the first number he came across. He should have kept his head down, let his body shut off, falling asleep, never to wake up.

Phoenix slid to the floor beside Apollo, he wasn't sure what he should do or say. He looked at Apollo, torn. He wanted to comfort him, but he also wanted to get up, grab his coat, track down Klavier and take him out. He watched Apollo who now had fell silent, barely breathing. 'Apollo?' He asked warily. When Apollo looked up, he looked awful. Every mark on his face, the line of sutures above his right eye, every feature of his face blurred behind the visible signs of violence and sorrow. 'Apollo...' Phoenix reached out to Apollo, unable to bring words forth, he didn't know what to say. He gently grazed Apollo, but Apollo pulled away.

'Sorry, Phoenix.' Apollo sighed. 'I'm sorry for dragging you into this, into my nightmare. I should be...' Apollo stared at the floor. He knew what he wanted to say and saying it was harder than the pressure in his mind, harder than reliving the attack every time he closed his eyes, harder than anything he'd ever done, ever had to say, no matter how true it was. 'I should be dead.'

'Apollo, please, please don't say that.' Apollo broke, he collapsed and Phoenix grabbed him, holding him tightly. Phoenix couldn't say anything, he was still in shock. He had never had to deal with anything like this, he wanted to be the one in Apollo's position. He wanted to take his pain and fear. Apollo hadn't deserved this. Phoenix knew Apollo's life had never been easy, even if he didn't know the full story. Phoenix had hoped that by giving Apollo his job, after he lost his last one when Kristoph's office collapsed, he was giving him somewhere to go. Many hadn't given a second thought to what had happened to Kristoph's young assistant after he'd been arrested. Phoenix's mind flashed back. He remembered seeing Apollo walking in the streets, dishevelled and misplaced before the memory of Apollo sitting before his desk, desperate, begging for a chance flooded his mind. Even though Apollo had a hard time expressing it, Phoenix knew the gesture had meant more to Apollo than he could ever express.

Now, Phoenix made up his mind. He couldn't abandon Apollo, he'd rescued him once before and he needed to be there for him again. He couldn't send him home, he couldn't let him be on his own anymore. He needed to step up and be more than a mentor to the young man. Apollo trusted him and had looked to him for support. Accepted him when he'd pushed everyone else away. Phoenix wasn't sure he could help Apollo, but he knew he would do his best. He helped Apollo up and led him to Trucy's empty room, laying him in the bed. He pulled the blanket over Apollo, tucking him in for the night while he sat with him, stroking his back as Apollo cried himself back to sleep.

When Apollo was sleeping soundly, he got up. Reaching the door, he looked back. Apollo finally looked like he'd shed some of his burden. He closed the door, leaving it open a crack to be able to hear him and rush to him if need be. Phoenix sunk into the couch and held his head, anxiously flattening his hair, contemplating weather or not this was the right thing to do. He looked at his phone sitting on the table. It was late, but Phoenix needed his own support. He needed advice. He picked up the phone and dialed, but couldn't hit call. Was it right? Should he call? He should respect Apollo's privacy. His finger hovered over the call button. He took a deep breath and the phone began to dial.

The phone had barely rang once when Miles answered. 'Phoenix? What's wrong?' Miles knew Phoenix would never call him this late unless it was important. 'I just need your advice.' Phoenix replied. He expressed his position, hiding the finer details. He told him how Apollo had opened up to him, how he had told Phoenix the truth. Miles listened quietly, not saying much of anything. Phoenix could hear the disdain in Miles' voice as he replied. 'Should we make an anonymous report?' Phoenix hesitated, 'Yes, I think we should. We need to prevent this from happening to someone else. I'm already having a hard time dealing with the fallout of one attack. What if he went after Athena...?' Phoenix swallowed worryingly. 'What if he touched...? Trucy?'

Phoenix relieved when Miles offered to make the report. Phoenix didn't think he could do it without telling the police every sordid detail or losing his temper and waking Apollo. Phoenix inhaled sharply. Miles had said he would call him back, but it seemed to take an eternity. Phoenix switched his phone into silent mode, so when Miles called, it would not make a sound and disturb Apollo. While he waited, he stared into the distance, thinking about the events of the past few days and where to go from his current position; when Apollo's terrified yelps broke through his contemplations. Phoenix rose to check on him. Looking in, Apollo was lying face down, clutching the covers tight, his fingers white. Phoenix moved closer while Apollo whimpered in his sleep. Reaching the younger male, Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed and watched him, not wanting to jolt Apollo awake and scare him.

Several tense seconds passed and Apollo seemed to get worse. Phoenix reached out, his hand hovering over Apollo's back, about to wake him when Apollo woke himself, he was panting heavily, the look in his dark eyes pure fear. Apollo didn't need to say anything, seeing Phoenix offered him sanctuary, realizing it was just another nightmare. Apollo whimpered and Phoenix lay down beside him.

Apollo clutched Phoenix's shirt, pulling the older man closer, seeking security. He still didn't feel right leaning so heavily on Phoenix, but he needed someone. Phoenix knew Apollo was in distress and placed an arm under and around the young man, holding him close while Apollo rested his head on Phoenix's shoulder, curling in tight to his side before drifting back to sleep. Phoenix looked down at Apollo, feeling the bond between them grow as he held him. While Apollo was not his and an adult, the paternal instinct to shelter and love him remained strong. Phoenix pulled the blanket around Apollo and began to hum to him. A song his mother use to sing to him when he couldn't sleep, a soft tune that had always made him feel better. Something that he had sung to Trucy to help her sleep and something he hoped would relax Apollo while Phoenix closed his eyes, drifting off himself, holding Apollo's body to his, listening to the soft breathing of the young man nestled into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix roused before Apollo, Apollo hadn't moved and was still nuzzled in close, snoring lightly, wrapped tightly in the blankets. Phoenix smiled weakly, gently hugging Apollo before he shifted carefully not to disturb him. Standing up, he looked down, Apollo looked peaceful, breathing evenly, deeply asleep. Phoenix got the impression that Apollo hadn't been able to rest this serenely in weeks and decided to leave him be. Phoenix stretched before moving into the kitchen and beginning the day. It was nearly seven AM and Athena would be showing up for work soon enough; Trucy should hopefully be getting ready for school.

Athena walked in just before seven thirty, over an hour early, Trucy in tow. 'Morning, Phoenix.' Athena yawned, not her usual jovial self. 'Morning Daddy!' Trucy beamed, running over to Phoenix and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. 'Mornin', Sweetie.' Phoenix replied, holding her tight, trying to shake the images of the weekend. While he'd cared for Apollo, his mind had tried to continually push in images of Trucy or Athena in Apollo's position. He hugged Trucy even tighter, trying not to let too much on.

'Long weekend?' Athena probed, finishing brewing the morning coffee, a task Phoenix had started and never finished. 'Very.' He sighed, letting Trucy go. Athena looked apprehensive, but asked anyway. 'How is Apollo?' Phoenix looked up and sighed. Before Athena could ask the question hanging in the air, he had to stop Trucy from going into her room. 'Why not, Daddy?' Phoenix heard as he led her back to the couch and sat her down, sitting beside his daughter. Athena sat across from the pair, worried. 'Sorry, Truce. Your room is a little occupied at the moment.' Trucy eyed Phoenix, confused. 'By who?' Trucy asked, curious. 'By Polly.' Phoenix paused, judging Trucy's reaction. 'He'll be staying with us for a while, he's very sick and hurt and can't be alone. You'll have your room back tonight, I'm going to get the spare room cleaned and set up for him.'

Trucy stared at him. 'Polly's moving in with us?' She sounded excited. 'I get a big brother!' Phoenix couldn't help but smile. He knew how much Trucy looked up to Apollo. She'd always referred to him as Polly, but a lot of times, when speaking to other people, her 'big brother' made it in before his name. She loved him unconditionally, something that always made Phoenix smile, seeing them interact, the way she idolized him and the adorable awkwardness Apollo had towards her affection.

Phoenix prepared a quick breakfast before seeing Trucy off to school. After she'd left, he sat at the small table with Athena. 'Thank you for watching her. I owe both you and Simon.' 'Don't mention it.' Athena replied. 'I knew as soon as you saw Apollo, you were not going to leave his side. That is why we offered to keep her occupied.' 'Thank you, Athena,' Phoenix smiled, it was strained, but still there. 'Has she asked any questions?' 'Too many.' Athena frowned back. 'But don't worry, we didn't tell her anything. We just told her Apollo wasn't feeling well.' 'So, she doesn't know what really happened?' Phoenix hesitated. 'No.' Athena replied. 'We don't really know either. We can't lie to her that way, you know she how she is when you lie to her, she always knows. That is why we kept our distance, if you told us, we knew she would pressure us, knowing we were holding something from her until we told her. Right now, she doesn't need to know the whole story.'

Phoenix smiled at Athena. 'Thank you.' He replied, looking deep into his empty cup.

'So...' Athena drew out. 'How is he?'

Phoenix hesitated, puffing his cheeks and exhaling slowly. 'Where do I even start? He's terrified, hurt, distressed… Broken, I guess would be the best way to put it.' Phoenix replied. 'He's in rough shape, not only physically, but mentally. He's told me everything. I'm having a hard time with it. I can't begin to imagine how he feels.' Phoenix poured himself another cup and drew a deep drink, clearing the lump in his throat. 'I can't let him go home. I know if I do, I may expect him to show up one morning and he won't. I know if that happens, I'll panic. I'll be torn to pieces. I'll have failed to do the one thing I promised him. I don't want to have to be the one to find him...' Phoenix choked, holding back tears, but pressed on. 'To find him... Gone.' The words left Phoenix, but resonated in his head.

Athena dropped her gaze. She too looked like she was on the verge of breaking. 'Do you really think he would do that?' She asked, shakily. Phoenix turned to face her. 'After all he's told me and what I now know... I don't know... And I really don't think I want chance finding out.'

Athena left for the courthouse just before nine, files tucked under her arm. Apollo was still sleeping soundly when Phoenix had checked on him. He left him be, Phoenix knew Apollo was exhausted and he had barely slept in the days since the attack and who knew how long before that. Phoenix smiled, content to finally see Apollo at some ease, not having to worry about his problems for the time being.

Phoenix spent the balance of the morning contacting clients and the courthouse to follow up on the adjournments Athena said she would ask for. After several calls, Phoenix wasn't entirely sure how, but he'd ended up on the line with his Honour, who apparently had asked to speak to him personally. His Honour had caught wind of the incident over the weekend and wanted to let Phoenix know that all of the adjournments Athena had asked for had been granted, leaving them open until further notice and Prosecutor Edgeworth looked forward to his return. Phoenix thanked his Honour when informed the trials would be held off as long as needed or until other arrangements could be made, under one condition. He'd had paperwork that could not wait, and would appreciate if Phoenix could stop by at the end of the day to sign off the stack. Phoenix agreed and left it at that, offering a silent thank-you to Miles, who he knew had to be responsible for such ease in adjourning not only his, but Apollo's matters.

Phoenix spent the rest of the morning listening to the news and cleaning, making room for Apollo and his belongings. Every channel was covering the arrest of Klavier Gavin. Phoenix listened intently, ensuring that the media respected the publication ban on the details of the victim. Apollo was traumatized enough without people knowing that he had been the one brutally violated. Every channel seemed to have repoters clamoring over the opportunity to interview anyone they could for information on the disgraced prosecutor. Reactions were mixed, torn mostly between horror that Klavier could or would do such a thing and others saying they were not surprised, given his 'rock star' lifestyle.

Phoenix turned to the program when he'd caught a familiar scowling voice, Simon was on screen and the media seemed desperate to talk to him. Phoenix tensed, would Simon say anything? Phoenix relieved when Simon promptly informed the reporter that she should consider minding her own business and the victim was probably just trying to relax and not see their gossip on every channel. 'Perhaps you should also consider vacating the Prosecutor's Office and letting people get their work done.' The reporter scoffed at Simon and moved on. If Simon had been any less intimidating, his low, guttural tone probably wouldn't have attained the result he desired. Phoenix couldn't be thankful enough that Simon had stood up for Apollo in his own way.

Phoenix picked up several more things, thinking to himself _'Does Trucy really own this much junk?'_ Shifting the bag of Apollo's possessions, on top, the bear Trucy had given to him slid to the floor. Phoenix lifted the stuffed animal and smiled. Apollo may be a bit old for the toy, but it was a thoughtful gesture none the less; Trucy's way of showing she cared. Phoenix checked in on Apollo, who was still soundly asleep and placed the figure next to him, hoping it would be a sign of support to Apollo when he woke.

Phoenix then turned his attention to the spare room. For such a small space, it had been packed full. Phoenix eyed the pile of possessions and got to work. Most of it was his. Things he'd stowed away so he hadn't had to look at them, some things of Mia's that he couldn't bear to let go. A lot of it was rubbish which Phoenix was more than content to finally have a reason to send to the curb or once again display in the office. Strangely, purging himself of the items had brought a sense of closure on parts of his own past.

Apollo finally woke around noon, Phoenix smiled at him while he staggered his way towards the washroom, wiping sleep form his eyes. Apollo didn't seem to notice he was being watched; his mind focused on one thing. Several minutes later he reappeared and sunk into the couch, curling up. He looked dejected in the light. Every visible inch of his skin marred. The gash above his eye red and swollen, it looked tender. Apollo looked up as Phoenix handed him a mug of coffee. Apollo accepted and drank deeply, draining the mug and setting it aside. He kept looking away from Phoenix, distancing himself, seemingly lost in thought.

Phoenix left him be. If Apollo wanted to talk, Phoenix resolved that it would be best if he let Apollo come to him. Apollo had already had enough people try to force themselves onto him and probably needed space. Phoenix took a break around one and made a quick lunch for them before handing Apollo a plate of toast. Apollo thanked him and nibbled the bread. Phoenix guessed he must be near starving; Apollo hadn't eaten since Friday night and now it was Monday afternoon. He needed to eat something and Phoenix supposed toast would be light on his stomach and easy to keep down. Phoenix was slightly surprised when Apollo only took three small bites and put the plate aside before laying down on the couch.

Phoenix let him be, returning to his cleaning. The room was nearly empty and only a few effects remained. Phoenix removed the last of the boxes, the room now clear of things. Light poured in through the dirty window, falling across the floor. Phoenix grabbed a rag and wiped the dirt. As he cleaned, he felt Apollo come up beside him and look out the window. Phoenix looked at him, expecting him to say something. Apollo seemed worn-out. He stood quietly and watched the street below while people walked by, going about their daily routines, a small child happily playing in the lane. Apollo smiled weakly, a tear running down his cheek.

Apollo turned and left, he moved slowly, shoulders hunched and picked up his plate, taking it to the kitchen. He returned to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later, his face cleaned before he'd walked over to Phoenix, who was still wiping the dirt from the room. 'Phoenix,' Apollo spoke softly. 'Can you take me home?' He asked with a heavy exhale.

Phoenix looked back at Apollo. 'Uh, well, about that… I don't think that's a good idea. Um, sorry, but I've kind of decided this is your home now.' Apollo looked at Phoenix while the words settled in. He smiled weakly. 'Can you then please take me to my former home then? I'd like to get some clean clothes and my toothbrush.' Phoenix tossed the rag into the pail on the floor and walked towards Apollo. 'Of course.' He said. 'I guess we'll have to get all of your things if you're going to be living here now.' Apollo leaned forward and hugged Phoenix. 'Thank you.' Apollo mouthed into Phoenix's shirt; laying his head on Phoenix's shoulder, a silent show of his gratitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Apollo decidedly spent some his afternoon helping Phoenix clean. Phoenix had protested and Apollo objected, stating it gave him something to focus on other than the dark thoughts in his head; he was in a better mood and anything to keep it that way helped. Phoenix had tried to lightly approach the subject of Apollo now living with him. Apollo admitted he'd felt uncomfortable with the idea at first; but the more he'd thought about it as he wiped down the kitchen counters, the more he accepted it and was thankful towards Phoenix for looking out for him. Apollo was left sheepish when Phoenix had told him that he was also taking time off to help him get settled in and that he'd spoken to Apollo's clients and his Honour; excusing him from work for the time being with a quick 'All I want you to be concerned about right now is getting better.'

Phoenix also revealed that he would be taking over his files until further notice. Apollo had tensed when it sunk in that Phoenix had spoken to several people; what did Phoenix tell them? Phoenix sensed Apollo's reservation and smiled weakly at him. 'I just told them that you came down with the flu.' Apollo smirked back, thankful Phoenix had covered for him, even if it was a lie. 'However,' Phoenix continued. 'The Court knows. They've put it together. You needing time off, Klavier being arrested... Athena and I being the ones to ask for adjournments on your behalf, Miles' meddling, if that's what you want to call it.' Apollo choked. 'Not to worry, his Honour is taking this seriously and has ensured a publication ban is being strictly followed, Miles just made sure the adjournments wouldn't be a problem.' Apollo relaxed slightly. 'But, his Honour does need to see me later this afternoon. He did mention that if you felt up to it, he'd like to invite you to Chambers for tea.' Apollo sighed with slight relief and looked up at Phoenix. 'I think I'd like that.'

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Between opening up to Phoenix and a good night of sleep, Apollo found himself in better spirits. Apollo decided that he needed to do something to keep him occupied when they'd finished cleaning and set about at least getting his files in some sort of order, so when Phoenix looked at them, they were not a complete mess. Phoenix continued organizing his own things, getting things ready for Apollo to move in.

At quarter to four, Phoenix called for the cab. The ride was quiet, Apollo seemed uneasy. Phoenix could tell he was conflicted. He'd wanted to go, but he looked disordered. Baggy clothes, his marred face, bruises on every visible patch of his skin. They got out of the cab and Phoenix handed the driver his fare, indicating for him to wait a moment. 'Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't want to, I'll pay to send you home. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.' Phoenix queried. 'No,' Apollo replied. 'But I need to. Not for anyone else, but for me. Besides, his Honour might be offended if I brushed his him off.' Apollo smiled weakly. Phoenix smiled and gave Apollo a quick hug as they walked up the steps.

The Courthouse was nearly empty. Nonetheless, the few who were around still looked as their shoes clicked noisily against the marble floor of the atrium. Apollo hid insecurely behind Phoenix, keeping as close as possible, trying to avoid curious stares. When they'd come to the end of the hall, Phoenix knocked on the ornate door as he heard his Honour's voice reply with a short 'Come in.'

His Honour looked up from his desk, pen in hand, working away on something. 'Mr. Wright, thank you for coming. Mr. Justice, nice to see you.' Apollo weakly smiled. 'Thank you, your Honour.' Apollo sat in the corner shyly while Phoenix and his Honour poured over a fair sized stack of documents. Apollo had tuned out the world, he'd become strangely positioned between dread and apprehension. The Courthouse still brought on mixed of frame of mind and Apollo found himself listening for ticking noises, ready to jump.

After nearly an hour, Apollo had dozed off, curled into a ball in the comfortable chair after finally being able to calm down, when he heard his name. 'Mr. Justice.' His Honour called him. Apollo snapped awake. 'Yes, your Honour?' He replied hazily, accepting the cup he was being handed. 'I'm sorry this happened to you. Hopefully you are feeling better soon.' Apollo smiled, sipping the liquid in his cup. 'Thank you, Your Honour.'

The drive back to Phoenix's was quiet, the trip exhausted him, even though he hadn't done much to warrant it. He napped as they drove, the movement of the car swaying him to sleep. Phoenix left him be, absorbed in some text conversation he was having on his phone.

Arriving back at the Agency, Apollo was surprised to see Athena, Simon and Trucy sitting on the steps out front. Apollo smiled. They looked like a little family, Athena and Simon were intently watching Trucy, who was showing them some new card trick. Phoenix reached the trio first. 'Thank you for coming.' 'Not a problem!' Athena chipped as Trucy grabbed Phoenix and embraced him a tight hug. 'Hi, Sweetie.' Phoenix returned the hug and ruffled her hair.

'Shall we get moving?' Simon addressed Phoenix. 'I suppose we should.' Apollo shadowed along as they piled into a small moving van Simon had picked up. The drive to Apollo's was short. The rest waited as he ascended the few steps and unlocked the door to the rundown dwelling Kristoph had set him up in yeas ago. The place was in disarray. Apollo hung his head as he crossed the threshold, the mixed memories of his former home consuming him. 'We'll take what you need for now and get the rest later.' Phoenix noted, coming up beside Apollo, realizing he was crying. 'Are you alright?' Phoenix placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder, Apollo stood, looking expressionlessly across the room. 'I'll be fine.' He replied as he moved forward into his living room that also had happened to be his bedroom, clicking on the light.

His clothes lay in a pile on the corner. His bedding a mess. 'This is where I belong. I don't deserve anything more than this dank hole in the wall.' He thought to himself while he gathered his things into a pile. Apollo had so little he cared about. He needed clothing, his toiletries, sure, but what else really mattered? Apollo sighed as he pulled a tattered shoebox out from under a small table beside his makeshift bed. 'I can't forget this.' He thought, as he looked at his untidy writing. He had been young when he'd written 'Memories' on the box. He wanted to open it, but he didn't think he could. He knew what lay on the top of the few cherished keepsakes he had in the box. Opening it would bring up recollections he didn't feel he could face. He clutched the box as he walked across the small room to his kitchen.

The others had moved in to collect his pile of things when Phoenix came up behind him, his voice low. 'Apollo?' Apollo turned to his name, snapping out of his haze and jumping with a startle. 'Almost ready to go?' 'Almost.' Apollo hadn't realized he'd been standing in the same place for several minutes. He shook his train of thought and moved around his apartment, gathering small things. A book he'd been given years ago, one of only a few birthday presents he'd ever received. A small photo album from his childhood and his most valued possession, something he took great care to hang onto, something that spread warmth inside him when he hugged the small frame to his chest, remembering Clay. The picture was the only thing he'd truly cared about, happy to see Clay's smiling face again.

Apollo walked back to the others, who had placed his possessions in the van. In his hands, his box of memories and the photo. Phoenix caught sight of it and smiled. He could tell Apollo was really missing his friend and was happy to have him back, even if it was such a small memento. 'Ready to go?' Phoenix asked, coming up beside Apollo so the others could not hear them. Apollo looked back at his old home. He was happy to be leaving, but he'd miss it all the same. 'Yes.' Apollo said quickly as the others left and he locked the door. 'Not that it matters.' He thought to himself. 'I have all I care about right here.' He clutched the box tight, following Phoenix.

Athena and Simon stayed most of the evening to get Apollo set up. Apollo thanked them endlessly and offered to buy dinner as a thank you, but Phoenix had interposed, he'd already called for takeout while they'd set up his bed. Apollo wasn't really hungry, but he knew he should eat something. After catching the scent of the food, he found his stomach feeling awfully empty as he shovelled as much as he could in. He turned to the others, thanking them and insisting he'd settle the debt for their time, energy and resources in helping him. He'd never really received attention or help, he wasn't sure how to repay his friends, but he'd find a way.

Athena and Simon left shortly after nine. 'Have a good night, Apollo.' She bid him, hugging Apollo tight. He hugged her back. Affection was still something he craved, and it was still difficult accepting it. Even more so when the normally curt Simon gave him a quick hug. Apollo suspected Athena had a lot to do with it as Simon let him go and strode off.

'Well, I guess we better turn in for the night. I'm wiped!' Phoenix yawned. 'I'm not tired, Daddy!' Trucy stretched. Apollo smirked, the bracelet on his wrist constricting. 'Liar.' He tossed playfully back at her. 'Now, now children.' Phoenix put into words nonchalantly as Apollo raised an eyebrow at him. Phoenix smirked inelegantly and hugged Trucy before he sent her off. 'Good night, Apollo.' Phoenix said, giving him a quick hug, before making his way to bed.

Apollo stood in the small room that had been set up for him. He smiled weakly. 'I owe you so much, Phoenix.' He thought as he changed into a clean shirt and boxers before climbing into bed, taking in the sweet smell of the clean linens and grabbing the stuffed animal Trucy had given him, holding it close; not caring that this was more of a child's thing and he was an adult. It was still a sign of how much they'd cared about him and he'd take it without hesitation. He was exhausted and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Now, he could do so without worrying about the safety and security of his surroundings. Phoenix may not be right beside him, but his presence nearby offered the shelter Apollo desperately needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo found his moods beginning to grow dark over the following days. The comfort he looked for from Phoenix nearly gone; even though Phoenix still made every effort to dote over him while he was awake, which was becoming uncommon. Apollo knew he was being too clingy. Phoenix was his boss, not his father. He was Trucy's father and she should have his priority. Apollo used his constant tiredness as an excuse to hide, because in his mind, he was a burden. When he did wake, it would only be for a few hours at a time. In those few hours he would force himself to eat, get cleaned up and socialize with the others. He knew Phoenix was due to go back to work soon and Trucy would be on summer holidays in a short while. Athena and Simon now spent almost every evening at the office. Apollo suspected it was their way of enticing him to come out of hiding, but to him, it was more intimidating than inviting. Phoenix had tried to talk to him about it, but Apollo fought back, telling the truth. He had no energy and was feeling sick constantly.

Apollo lamented telling Phoenix of his illnesses. The next evening after Trucy had gone to bed and Athena and Simon had left, he cornered Apollo. 'You have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow, whether you like it or not.' Phoenix confronted him when he'd headed back to bed on a particularly tiring night. Apollo glared back, detesting Phoenix. Could he not suffer in silence? Phoenix looked back, firm, but with a soft parent-like, concerned look clearly evident. Apollo began to protest, but Phoenix held steady. 'No, you're going.' He chided Apollo. Apollo creased his nose and walked away, giving up fighting Phoenix, a fight he knew he would lose as he headed to bed.

'Apollo, time to get up.' Shaking his shoulder, Phoenix sat beside Apollo, trying to stir him. 'Let's move it, Apollo.' Apollo pulled the blankets over his head, moaning in protest. Disgust burning in his stomach. He could hear Phoenix's sigh as he tried to awaken him. 'Come on, Apollo. I know you don't want to do this, but its for your own good.' Apollo scrutinized Phoenix, but knew he was right. He should have the sutures removed and as much as he didn't want to, he knew he should have the blood work done to catch any infections early enough to treat them.

Apollo moved lethargically taking his time getting ready, not overly interested in making the appointment. He'd hoped if he procrastinated long enough, he'd miss the cab and wouldn't have to go. After showering and brushing his hair and teeth, he dressed in plain jeans and a pull over. 'Let's go.' Phoenix hounded, nudging him out the door. Apollo refused to speak to Phoenix, he was too wounded. 'I'll protect you.' Phoenix's words recoiled inside Apollo's head. 'Yeah, sure.' Apollo's mind answered back. The cab picked them up, the ride silent. He loathed Phoenix at the moment and he knew the older man knew it.

Apollo sat across the waiting room, glaring at Phoenix who was hiding behind an upside down magazine, dodging the stare from the young man. 'Justice, Apollo.' The receptionist called, cutting the tension as Apollo tore his focus from Phoenix and rose, walking stiffly.

The room was white and cold. Every part of him wanted to get up and leave, but then again, he knew Phoenix would stop him. 'So, Mr. Justice.' The Doctor addressed him, taking her place on the stool before of him. 'Haven't seen you in while, young man.' Apollo scowled back. Of all the Doctors Phoenix could have called, why had fate made it his childhood physician? Apollo kept quiet, but she disregarded it and pressed on. 'Looks like you've had a rough time since I saw you last.' Apollo continued his passing stare, exasperated with the entire situation. 'No shit.' Apollo snapped. 'Now, now young man, no need for foul language.' Apollo creased his nose in revulsion while she studied her clipboard. 'Looks like you're in today to have sutures removed, blood work and to assess your overall health.' Apollo scoffed, almost challenging her, but said nothing as she set the clip board aside and moved towards him.

After some protest, she checked him over; taking his temperature, blood pressure, listening to his heart and lungs, checking his ears, eyes, throat, weighing him, all much to his displeasure. He flat out refused to let her look over any part of his body covered by clothing when she'd tried to persuade him otherwise. 'You're a bit dehydrated and a little underweight but overall not as bad as I suspected.' She made notes before she moved her hand towards his eye and looked at the line of sutures that had become embedded when the wound healed. 'Hmm, those will be stubborn.' She mused, considering the wound. 'We'll try removing those without anesthetic, it's not going to be fun though.' She hummed, washing her hands and putting on fresh gloves. She lifted a small package off the shelf and opened it, picking up tweezers and a small scalpel.

Apollo lay back reluctantly as she picked at the tiny threads above his eye. He cringed in pain when she dug for the first one. Apollo finally had enough, flinching and pulling away. 'Guess that's not going to work.' She mused, placing the tools aside. 'No? Really!' Apollo snipped back, but she ignored him, grabbing a phial and syringe from a locked cabinet. Apollo winced. He despised needles. He watched her, becoming queasy when she filled the syringe with the clear liquid. He pulled away when she'd moved closer, but had no escape. She cleaned the area around his eye before picking up the needle. 'Alright, deep breath.' She tried to distract him and he closed his eyes tight, his entire body tensing. He tried to shut himself out of the situation while he felt the pinch and sting of the injection. 'All done.' She chipped as Apollo opened his eyes, relaxing slightly. 'I'll give that a minute to take effect.' She smiled, disposing of the syringe.

Apollo lay still while the freezing set in, trying to get his nausea to pass. Half his face had gone numb when the drug travelled down the right side of his jaw, into his neck. Several minutes had passed when she'd returned and picked up the tools again, cleaned them and set about digging in his face. Apollo tried to shut it out. He was not enjoying any part of this, the freezing not seeming to do much for him as he tried to ignore the discomfort. 'All done, not so bad, was it.' She chimed while Apollo sat up, nearly his entre face now frozen. He caught his face in the mirror above the sink. 'At least I don't look that bad.' He thought.

A few minutes later, he was led to another room with a nurse to collect his blood. Apollo knew it was coming, but he still became sick. Not only did needles remind him of a part of his past he'd tried hard to forget, but the thought of finding out what might be lurking in his system was more than enough to make stomach turn. He reached for the waste basket beside the table he was on and barely got it close enough as he vomited. 'Now, now, it's not that bad.' The nurse smiled, getting the tray ready. Apollo scowled back. 'This will be the worst of it. Nearly done, nearly done.' He muttered to himself when the nurse took his hand and tied a band around his upper arm. She pulled his arm out again after he'd pulled it away, checking for a good vein. Apollo's stomach refused to settle. He watched as she cleaned his arm and palpated the vein again. He found himself becoming light headed when she brought the needle to his skin and slid it in. Apollo whined, his head throbbing before he'd blacked out.

Apollo woke, his head spinning. Someone was holding him, his body wrapped in a soft, warm blanket. 'Shh, it's ok.' Phoenix hushed him. The nurse sat beside Phoenix, watching carefully before checking a line in his hand. The haze passed, but Apollo's head and stomach still refused to agree with him. He was shaky and could barely hold the cup the nurse passed him. Apollo was desperately thirsty and hungry. Fasting for blood work had always made his condition worse.

After drinking the sweet liquid and resting for nearly half an hour in Phoenix's arms, his body taking in the much needed fluids from the line in his hand; his stomach now settling and headache subsiding as he was led back into the examination room. He sat, waiting. They'd already got what they needed, what else did they want? 'Well, Mr. Justice.' The Doctor addressed him, walking back in and closing the door. 'Just one more thing we need to really talk about.' Apollo raised an eyebrow at her, not really sure what she was speaking about. 'How long have you been off your medication?' The pit of Apollo's stomach dropped. He hadn't taken his prescription in years, hating everything about it. He'd been on it for so long, but stopped taking it when he started his articling. The pills had made it hard for him to find interest in much of anything. They dulled him, keeping his moods even and static. 'A few years.' He shot back, not interested in opening old wounds.

'Why did you stop taking them?' She pressed. 'They made it impossible for me to work. Impossible to feel anything or to take interest in my life.' He answered flatly. 'Well, given current circumstances, I think it's best if we put you back on them.' She stated, scribbling down something on a notepad. 'I also think it's best to put you on some antibiotics and antivirals for the time being, just to be on the safe side until your results come back.' She handed him two slips of paper. One for his antibiotics and antivirals and one for the thing he hoped he'd never have to see again. He read the words, resentment filling his system as the line was removed from his hand. He had no interest in being back on the antidepressants.

Apollo rose and marched out furiously, not only despising Phoenix for forcing him into the appointment and not just because he hated going to see a doctor, but because he despised himself. He threw the papers wordlessly at Phoenix, marching out the door and around the building before dropping to the curb behind the clinic. He buried his face in his hands as tears rolled down his fingers, forced to remember years of suffering and abuse that he'd worked hard to put behind him when Phoenix caught up to him and dropped beside him. 'Fuck off.' Apollo snapped. 'Apollo...' Phoenix tried to interject. 'No, Phoenix, you crossed the line.' Apollo moaned. 'Fine, I needed the stitches removed. Yes, I needed the blood work, even if I didn't want to do it. But this!' He snatched the prescriptions from Phoenix, grabbing the one for the antidepressants and shoving it in Phoenix's face. 'This is my problem. Not yours!' Apollo shouted, shoving the paper into Phoenix's pocket. 'Maybe you should fucking take them.' Apollo snapped, getting up and storming off.

'Apollo!' Phoenix yelled, racing after him. 'Apollo! I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!' 'Leave me alone.' Apollo cried, quickening his pace, rage filling his system, his emotions overwhelming him, tears streaming down his face. 'Apollo!' Phoenix shouted, now sounding quite far behind him. Apollo pressed on, not sure where he was going, but he needed to put as much distance as possible between the two of them. After several sharp turns and losing Phoenix, he could still hear him calling his name.

Apollo finally gave up on the rocks by the waterfront. He sobbed, torn. He was angry with Phoenix, deceived by his so called innocent doctor's appointment; but, a minute voice in his head brought him back. 'He's just trying to help you.' Apollo sighed. 'I know, but the wounds are too fresh, Clay.' Apollo stopped. Clay? Of all the voices in his head, Clay's had been the one he longed for. He'd spent every night since Clay's death, desperate to hear his voice to no avail. Apollo sat, unsure. He missed Clay and hearing his voice bought joy and sadness. He'd longed to hear him, but knowing it was a memory, and not real was disheartening.

'There you are!' Phoenix panted, dropping beside Apollo. He hesitated and reached out. Apollo looked up as Phoenix was about to touch him and pulled away. 'I'm sorry.' Apollo sobbed. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you.' Apollo couldn't hold back, tears now flowing freely. 'I'm sorry. It's... Just... Seeing that prescription brought back memories I didn't need right now. I over reacted and it's not your fault.' Apollo looked defeated. Phoenix shifted guiltily. He hadn't known, Phoenix had hoped he was doing the right thing for Apollo when he'd made the appointment and expressed his concerns for his health.

'No, Apollo. Don't apologize.' He sighed. 'You're right. It wasn't my place to push you.' Apollo looked up. He was still wounded, but he couldn't find it in himself to stay angry with Phoenix. He didn't know the truth, he didn't know why he hated the idea of pills again. 'I'm the one who should be sorry.' Phoenix apologized, sounding on the verge of tears himself. He held his arms up to Apollo. Apollo obliged and leaned into Phoenix, finding it easy to forgive as the older man drew him close.

Phoenix called for a cab while he watched Apollo stroll down the shore line. Apollo carried himself low. Phoenix couldn't help but be remorseful for the young man. Apollo still seemed to struggle with every waking moment and for Phoenix, it was hard to watch someone he cared about, knowing there was little he could do.

The cab ran late, Phoenix hadn't minded, the fresh air was doing them both some good. As they got in, Phoenix gave the address of the pharmacy. Apollo stopped him. 'I need to go to the bank first, I have no money to pay for this.' Apollo countered, taking the prescription sheets from Phoenix. Phoenix contemplated whether to buy them for Apollo, but funds were running short. Between renting the van to move Apollo, taking time off work and now supporting three people, the budget was getting tight.

Apollo was quick with the bank, returning in minutes to the cab, envelope in hand before giving the address of the pharmacy. Apollo asked Phoenix if he wouldn't mind him going in himself, if that was alright. Phoenix hesitated, hoping Apollo wasn't using it as an opportunity to run away. Phoenix nodded as Apollo got out of the car. Apollo was quicker than expected. 'It'll be ready in an hour. I'll come back later.' He noted, getting in and directing the cab home.

Apollo refused to let Phoenix pay for the cab fare. 'You've already done so much to help me, let me pay for something for once.' He protested, shoving Phoenix's hand back, handing the cabbie the cash. It was five o'clock. Athena would be leaving soon, presumably to meet Simon. Trucy should be getting home soon too.

Apollo walked in and sat at his desk. He looked at the mess he'd left. He'd never been overly tidy, but it usually wasn't this bad. Athena looked like she'd left for the day. Apollo sat in silence, looking at the receipt in his hand before shoving it in a drawer. He didn't want to look at it. It was a painful reminder of a past he'd tried hard to forget. Apollo sighed as Trucy walked in. 'Polly!' She cried, dropping her things and running over to him, squeezing him tight, happy to see him awake for once. Apollo winced, things were still tender, but he hugged her back, just as hard. 'Welcome home Trucy.' Letting her go and looking at the clock on the wall, it was nearly five thirty.

'Daddy!' Trucy roared, running to Phoenix, jumping into his arms and squeezing him tight. 'Did you have a good day, sweetie?' He asked. 'Sure did!' Trucy replied. Apollo looked at the pair and smiled. Trucy loved Phoenix and he could tell he loved her. 'Hey, sorry to kill the mood, but I'm starving!' Apollo coughed. 'My prescription should be ready soon too. Let's grab something while we're out. My treat.' Apollo smiled. Phoenix looked at him, happy to see Apollo finally in a better mood. 'If you insist.'

Apollo decided he wanted to walk, he needed to move. He'd been stiff the last week and needed to stretch. Trucy ran ahead of them, nearly running into oncoming traffic. 'You need to put a leash on that one.' Apollo chuckled, this time with genuine emotion. Phoenix snorted. 'She'd probably snap it!' Apollo laughed, finally able to shake the dark cloud hovering over him.

Phoenix and Trucy walked around the pharmacy while Apollo waited for his prescription. Trucy was looking at feminine products, Phoenix looking like he wanted to dissolve into the floor. He laughed to himself, seeing how uncomfortable Phoenix was. Trucy was now seventeen, a young woman and Phoenix seemed to be struggling with the idea as Trucy seized a few items and wandered off.

'Here you are Mr. Justice.' The Pharmacist interrupted his train of thought, handing him a small bag with his prescription inside. Apollo took the bag reluctantly before strolling around, looking for Phoenix and Trucy. He found Trucy, Phoenix in tow, looking at cosmetics. 'This is such a pretty colour, Daddy!' Apollo laughed as he grabbed the first thing he saw, a bright red lipstick, handing it to Trucy. 'I like this one!' Apollo chipped in, showing Trucy. 'Not you too!' Phoenix groaned as Apollo smirked.

Trucy paid for her things as they waited. 'Were do you want to eat, Polly!' Trucy asked, bouncing up and down. 'I don't know. You pick.' Apollo told her. Phoenix already knew the answer, it came no surprise when she shouted 'Eldoons!' 'Sounds good to me!' Apollo laughed as they both took off down the street. Phoenix smiled. 'Kids.' He thought to himself. 'It's nice to see Apollo in such a good mood again.' He smirked, watching the two, running and playing in the street. He couldn't help thinking to himself. The thoughts troubled Phoenix. Sure, legally Trucy was his, but Apollo... Phoenix paused. He knew Apollo had no family and he'd been alone most of his life. He tried to shake his guilt, his thoughts conflicted with the situation he was now presented.

'Come on Daddy! You're falling behind!' Trucy cried, running back and pushing Phoenix, disrupting his contemplations, urging him to go faster. 'Come on Mr. Wright!' Apollo chirped, joining Trucy, tugging Phoenix's sleeve. Phoenix smiled. 'Alright you two. I'm coming.' Phoenix quickened his pace. He couldn't shake the image of Apollo, years younger, as his own. In a way, taking him in was almost the same as adopting him.

Apollo and Trucy had already settled into a spot when Trucy caught sight of a familiar black and white head wandering by. 'Simon!' Trucy called out as Simon spun, confused by the sound of his name. Spotting Trucy, he strode over. 'It's not polite to yell, Miss Wright.' He chided her. 'You're no fun.' Trucy poked back. Simon smiled, a rare occurrence, at her. 'Where's Tina?' Trucy interrogated, looking around. 'In there.' Simon pointed, towards a clearly women oriented shop, as he took a seat beside Phoenix.

'You should join us, Mr. Blackquill.' Apollo pressed. 'We're just about to order dinner.'

Athena strode out of out of the shop, arms full. 'Simon, where are you?!' She called, looking around for him. 'There you are!' She cried, running towards him, nearly tripping in the process. 'Hey guys!' She chimed, sitting almost on top of Simon. 'Tina!' Trucy cried, running over to hug her. 'Hi Honey!' Athena smiled, hugging Trucy. Simon roll his eyes before clearing his throat, breaking the two apart. 'Mr. Justice has invited us to diner.' 'Really! I'm starving!' Athena squealed. 'I guess that settles it. We shall join you.'

The food, as usual was good and far too salty. Apollo somehow succeeded in eating two large bowls. He sat back and puffed out his stomach. 'I'm stuffed.' 'Me too.' Phoenix added, leaning back as Apollo had. 'My pants are far too tight.' Phoenix complained as Trucy poked his stomach, adding 'Good thing we walked.' They all laughed while Apollo took care of the bill. 'Thank you Apollo, you didn't have to do that.' Simon offered, collecting Athena's things. 'No problem, you helped me move, consider this a partial repayment.' Apollo grinned, tightly hugging Athena.

The walk home in the cool evening was enjoyable. Trucy and Apollo ran down the street, playing the entire way. Phoenix watched as Trucy ran ahead and hid. Apollo pretended not to see her and called out for her when she'd jumped out from behind a tree behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Apollo pretended to struggle to get away, but Phoenix could tell he wasn't trying too hard. Trucy's energy always seemed to lift moods and was working wonders for Apollo, considering how distressed he'd been all week and how irate he'd been mere hours ago.

Arriving home, Phoenix shooed Trucy off to bed. 'But Daddy!' came her usual protest. 'Nope, it's ten o'clock, you have school tomorrow, Missy.' Trucy pouted, but spun off to get changed and ready for bed. Apollo sunk into the couch and pulled the bag out of his pocket. He drew the bottles out, looking at the containers in his hand. Phoenix looked at him. 'You don't have to take them if you don't want to.' Phoenix interrupted, sitting beside Apollo, who was staring at the bottles in his hand. 'I don't know.' Apollo sighed. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe they will help.' He exhaled, taking the caps off and fishing out his doses. 'Bottoms up.' He flat lined, dry swallowing the pills and moving off to get himself ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Apollo knew what to expect, he still wasn't able to find the motivation to get out of bed. The empty, flat feelings, the lack of interest, the general sense of lethargy; no matter how hard he'd tried to tell himself otherwise, that it wasn't him, it was the medication; around nine thirty, he finally managed to force himself to get up. He despised the feeling, regretting the decision to take the pills. Part of him had hoped they'd changed over the years he'd been off them, now only taking away the hopelessness and not the few moments of joy he could find in his life.

Once finally ready to face another day; Apollo found Phoenix on the couch, absorbed in some talk show. 'Not going to have fun on your last day off?' Apollo asked, stretching while he walked towards the older man. 'No, probably just going to take it easy.' Phoenix yawned, sipping at his coffee. 'Might as well.' Apollo replied helping himself to the brew, making himself comfortable and getting lost in the noise of the talk show Phoenix was watching before he leaned into Phoenix. Phoenix placed his arm around Apollo as the young man closed his eyes, without any reason feeling like he wanted to cry and listening to the host talk about some new gimmick product.

Phoenix was slightly taken back by Apollo's abrupt affection. He hadn't hesitated in placing an arm around him as the younger male snuggled into him. If Apollo wanted to be cuddled, Phoenix wasn't going to turn him away. He knew Apollo was still doing his best to recover and still needed reassurance, if this was how he'd needed it, Phoenix wasn't going to deny it. He didn't think Apollo was sleeping, he was simply focusing on the support he'd needed at the moment. Phoenix heard Mia in the back of his mind 'Phoenix, people trust you.' Mia was right, he did seem to ease people into a position where they could trust him. Apollo now seemed to pick up on this, attaching himself to Phoenix. Phoenix gently moved his hand as Apollo shifted.

Phoenix knew he was already attached to Apollo.

The day passed lazily. Time seemed to drag. Apollo, finally restless; decided to head back to his room and straighten up just for something to do. After closing the door behind him and picking up his clothes, he fished under his bed for the box he'd stowed there no longer interested in cleaning. He knew Phoenix wouldn't disturb him, he'd probably thought Apollo had gone back to sleep. Retrieving the box and settling on the edge of his bed, contemplating opening it, he was not sure if he wanted to look back on his past. After a few seconds, he decided it was time.

Inside lay an assortment of items Apollo cherished. Memories, some happy, some sad, but sweet none the less. He reached in and took out what he was looking for. He turned the object over in his hand, studying it. The object was part of him, something he'd never been without through the worst of his life. Apollo stared at the item in his hands, second guessing himself before he'd decided yes, this was something he needed to address. Locked in his room, he studied the piece carefully. Finally done, he placed it back in its box and stowed it safely under his bed.

Trucy had come home her usual animated self. Apollo still couldn't break through the detached void, but hugged her all the same when she'd wrapped herself around him. Friday night was usually a quiet affair in the Wright household and Apollo decided for him, it would be a quiet evening as well. Trucy had wanted to go out, but both Apollo and Phoenix looked at her as if thinking the same thing. 'No, it's not safe.' Apollo and Phoenix echoed one another. 'You're no fun!' She pouted, taking off to her room and closing the door.

Phoenix looked at Apollo. 'You're starting to sound like me.' Phoenix laughed. 'I guess, a little, maybe? But big brothers' got to look out for little Trucy, doesn't he?' Apollo stuttered, running his hand through his hair when Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew what they were thinking. But both left it unsaid. This was something that really didn't need to be brought up again.

Athena and Simon had shown up early Saturday and spent the weekend at the office. Trucy seemed to be growing up far too fast for Phoenix's liking and Athena was a little too willing to play the part of female role model that Phoenix couldn't be to his daughter. Athena had decided to show Trucy how to apply the new makeup she'd purchased while Simon watched intently, almost fascinated, as if he'd never seen it before. Trucy quickly got bored and tried to smear eye shadow on Simon, who laughed and held her back half-heartedly several times before finally letting her win. Phoenix smiled. The fresh air and freedom were doing Simon some good. He'd still had his sour, manipulative attitude in court, but seeing him let his guard down and act as if he hadn't a care in the world was amusing. A side of him Phoenix knew was there, but he seemed reserved to show it. Trucy's magic was much more than just card tricks and flashes of light; everyone around her always seemed to be infected by her upbeat nature and like it had done for him in his disbarment and for Apollo, it seemed to now be doing for Simon.

'He looks ridiculous.' Apollo smirked, leaning over the back of the couch, watching as Trucy and Athena gathered Simon's hair into pig tails. 'Yeah, but they're having fun. We should let them at you, I think that green eyeshadow is your colour.' Phoenix teased, nudging Apollo. 'Yeah, no.' Apollo laughed. Simon looked absolutely ridiculous. Apollo watched intently while Phoenix took out his phone, ensuring the volume wasn't going to be a problem. Apollo observed as Phoenix steadied the device, trying to conceal it, waiting for Simon to turn around. 'All done!' The girls laughed. Simon had gotten quite a treatment. He stood up and turned around, striking a pose alike the best of divas. 'Suits you!' Phoenix laughed. Apollo snorted. Simon looked more like a drag queen than anything as he went to wash the smattering of goo off his face. 'I got that on camera.' Phoenix whispered to Apollo. Apollo leaned closer. 'I've got to see this!' Phoenix titled the device, allowing Apollo to see the screen. He was right. If this ever got out, Simon would be not only lose his repute, but his dignity along with it. 'Our secret.' Phoenix whispered. 'Absolutely.' Apollo whispered back, giggling; hoping the others hadn't noticed Phoenix documenting the 'evidence'.


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately for Apollo, weekends never lasted long enough. Apollo knew he'd have to face that fact eventually. Phoenix had to return to work, Trucy was still in school and Athena was busy trying to push through the onslaught of cases that had piled in lately. Apollo tried to return to work, not wanting to be left alone and bored for the day; but the greater persuasion that was Phoenix convinced him that it was not such a good idea. Apollo was still recovering and when Phoenix had found him zoned out, trying to read through a file; Phoenix confronted him. 'Apollo, don't feel obligated to return to work.' He'd lent down, placing a hand on Apollo's shoulder and steering him away from the stack of documents. Apollo sighed. 'I can't expect to live and not pull my weight. You hired me to do this work and I can't just let you be responsible for this… Or for me.' 'Apollo, don't worry.' Phoenix retorted. 'But.' Apollo had tried to riposte. 'Your job is safe. I'm not going to fire you, let you starve or let you end up in the streets, it's not fair to you. If it takes you another week to return to work, it takes you another week. If it takes six months, well, then that's fine too. After everything you've been through, I'm more concerned about your recovery than anything else and you should be too. You don't need to have the stress of work on your back making things worse.'

Apollo struggled. He'd decided to stick with the pills, hoping a small sense of relief might come his way. The results of his blood work also settled unnervingly heavily on his mind. Every time his phone would ring, he'd jump. Nausea would hit him. He feared what the news might be. Every moment was agony. He'd done his best to convince himself that he functioned normally and it didn't hurt or itch, so he must be fine. But Apollo knew in the back of his mind that wasn't always the case. There were many other things that could be helping themselves his body, lying dormant or biding their time. Klavier, with his promiscuous reputation could have given him almost anything; the thought disturbed Apollo on more than one level.

As time passed, Apollo began to slip. He'd pushed hard, persuading Phoenix to at least let him do research for the files and act as a secretary of sorts. The tasks helped occupy his mind, distracting him from the nagging thoughts that surfaced in his less engaging moments. After nearly a week, Apollo had almost managed to forget the voices in his head when his phone rang. Apollo swallowed the lump in his throat as the clinics' number displayed across the screen. His breath caught in his throat, answering with a nervous 'Hello?' 'Mr. Justice,' Apollo gulped 'Yes?' 'We've got some good news for you, you're clean.' Apollo felt the blood drain from his face, his panic disappearing, but his nerves still overreacting to his moment of fear. 'However. We do recommend that you book a follow up appointment in a weeks' time. It was also noted that you're slightly anemic, which by your records, is normal.' Apollo swallowed, relived. He could handle this.

As the weather grew warmer, Trucy started her summer holidays and was seldom about. Now seventeen, she was more interested in a social life than a home life. She would leave in the morning, returning just before dark and spent most nights locked in her room. Phoenix had tried to talk to her, but it had proved unsuccessful. He just didn't get a young woman's perspective. Phoenix had asked Maya to speak to her, which seemed to help. Trucy stuck around more often, but she seemed more disgruntled with her father's wishes than anything. She had begun to take up new interests and her 'Daddy' was now 'Phoenix' or 'Dad' while her behaviour steadily degraded.

Apollo found himself confused and hurt over how she'd seemed to change towards him too. He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her. Some nights she'd try to get his attention, others she'd ignore him completely. On the occasions he had tried to get her attention, she'd brush him off, leaving him standing frustrated before he'd give up and lock himself in his room.

The summer passed quickly. Trucy was now in her final year of High School and Phoenix and Athena were busier than ever. Apollo happily returned to work, but when a violent rape-murder landed on his desk his second week back. He broke. It was too much. He'd shut himself off for days, only coming out when Phoenix threatened to break down the door.

Apollo abandoned his pills. He'd finally had enough. He took the bottle in his hand and flung them across the room. He was tired of the painful memory, the flat feelings, the inability to become interested in anything. Phoenix still offered his support, as did the others, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He longed for Phoenix to hold him again, to comfort him, to tell him he'd be alright. But Phoenix's support was stretched. Work consumed him and he still had Trucy to contend with. Apollo guilty hid, no longer vying for Phoenix's attention when he wasn't his responsibility. Apollo disgusted himself. He wasn't five anymore, those days now long behind him. He was nearly twenty-five, an adult and it was time he started acting like one. Apollo had presumed he might be part of the reason Trucy seemed so distant when she had been used to having Phoenix to herself. While she loved her 'Polly', she seemed to grow jealous of him. Apollo assumed her lash outs, her defiance and her poor attitude probably had a lot to do with him taking her 'Daddy' away and his depressive behaviour probably wasn't making things any easier.

Guilt, confusion and frustration tore at Apollo. He'd committed himself to the thought of being nothing more than a burden. It had been over half a year since the attack and almost nine months since Clay had been killed. Apollo found himself doubting the old adage 'Time heals all wounds.' He scoffed. His life was degrading and he knew he was dragging everyone down with him. He kept reminding himself that he was an adult, not a child. But he felt like one. He'd never had a childhood of his own and at first, it felt like he was getting to live his youth vicariously through the family the Wright Anything Agency had become. But, now he'd come to the conclusion he was doing more harm than good. He hadn't put much thought into what he was going to do when the time came to move on, in a way, hoping he'd never have to.

Apollo began to withdraw again. Only showing for work, then hiding away, shutting everyone out. He'd hoped Phoenix would drop things and run to him again, but he knew Phoenix couldn't. On the nights Phoenix did have free, he would make an effort to spend time with Apollo. Apollo appreciated the gesture, but got the feeling he was resented by the others. Simon's snap hadn't helped.

Apollo couldn't forget that wound. Athena and Simon had come over as usual. Apollo hadn't been feeling well. He woke only to find himself at the end of a judging, sarcastic, mocking tone. 'Mr. Justice, nice to see you finally awake.' Apollo's blood boiled with the insult as he took on Simon, telling him where to go and to back off, which had made things worse. Athena had tried to intervene, but Simon was at Apollo and Apollo wasn't about to back down. Apollo was sure blood would have been drawn if Phoenix and Athena hadn't forced the two apart. It had been made worse when Phoenix yelled at him, telling him to go to his room, scolding him. Apollo had spent the night crying himself to sleep, telling Phoenix to leave him alone when he'd come to talk to him.

Apollo sunk deeper into his own mind. This not only upset him, but seemed to bring Trucy around more. Now that Apollo had withdrawn himself, even from Phoenix; Trucy seemed happy to have her Daddy back. Apollo found himself pushed away, confirming his burden theory. Phoenix still tried to devote some time to him, but it had come across strained.

Time continued to pass; and for a while, it seemed to get better. The holiday season was approaching and moods seemed improved all around. Apollo knew that Phoenix loved the holiday season. Friends, family, all together, happy. Something Apollo never saw enjoyment from. Growing up, he'd never really been part of a home at the time of year and the Orphanage didn't have the resources to pull anything together for the kids beyond a special meal. Apollo had bonded with Clay in that time and each tried to make the holidays special for each other by doing something nice for the other. It became their tradition. Apollo wept to himself, the fond memory now a scar, something he'd never have again. Another thing he'd had ripped away from him.

Apollo watched from the couch on one of his better nights while Phoenix and Trucy pulled a ball of tangled lights from a box. 'This one's going to be tricky!' Phoenix warned. 'Maybe you and Polly can get it?' Apollo's hair stood up on the back of his neck. Trucy was getting better, but still seemed to harbour resentment for him. She took the ball from Phoenix and pranced over to the couch, practically dropping herself into his lap. 'Help me, Polly?' She smiled, laying it on thick. It took Apollo back. She actually sounded happy and the lack of a reaction from his bracelet to her words calmed him and she'd seemed genuine about her request.

Apollo took one end of the sting from Trucy, making quick work of the tangled mess. 'Help me put it up, Polly?!' Trucy bounced. Apollo obliged and steadied the chair so she could reach the window frame and hang the lights. His mood lifted as Trucy attached the string to the other side of the window. Apollo hadn't had the time to react before she'd jumped off her perch, grabbing him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back; staying in place for over a minute in a silent apology for their growing hostility towards each other. Phoenix smiled, watching them from across the room, happy to have his little family together while he snapped a quick picture.


	10. Chapter 10

The holidays came and went; it had been a small affair, but enjoyable. Phoenix had made an effort to include Apollo in the festivities, yet it came off more awkward than anything. Apollo appreciated it none-the-less, the Wright's being the closest thing to a family he'd ever had, now they'd all seemed to settle in together as one.

Winter drug on, the night's cold, the days barely above freezing. Very unusual for the normally sunny California. Apollo continued to fight himself; trying to get back to normal and trying to move on with his life, but his past still haunted him. Every time he'd read the news, saw a happy family, heard Phoenix use any sort of tone less than cheerful or looked at Athena and Simon - they were getting pretty serious these days – his emotions threatened to break him again. Phoenix seemed to be losing his temper more and more which improved nothing. Work was getting to him and Trucy was not making things easier. Her behaviour had shifted from bad to worse when she'd fallen in with the wrong crowds.

Apollo tried his best to keep his balance, but it hadn't seemed to work. He'd gone back to working full time, but it was difficult. Everything even remotely reminding him of his circumstances chipped at his spirit. Phoenix was distancing himself, dealing with his own work and life. Trucy was in her own world and Athena had even lost her normal energy. Phoenix still sheltered him, refusing to let him leave when he'd asserted that he was planning to move out. Apollo had hoped for it in his mind and was surprised when the scenario he'd played in his head many times had actually happened. Apollo didn't think it fair to live in the Wright home without contributing and had tried to make excuses to leave. After Phoenix refusing several times, Apollo finally succeeded in pressuring Phoenix to accept rent, some money for food and supplies now that he was working again. He'd even offered to back pay Phoenix for the months of freeloading, but Phoenix held firm, refusing to accept another dime from him. Apollo was grateful, but he knew he could never repay Phoenix for everything he'd helped him through.

Apollo soon began to spend most nights barely sleeping. He'd find himself sitting in bed, looking blankly out on his surroundings more than anything. He'd never cared for winter. It was cold, miserable and to make it worse, his birthday approached. Apollo had never known his real birthdate and he'd just used the day he was left at the orphanage; it was good enough and only mattered on his papers. Birthdays had always been a sore spot, an anniversary of abandonment and nothing more. He knew the older he became, the less likely someone would be to adopt him. Families only wanted young, happy children and the date served as a reminder of that. A few homes had tried to take him in, but for one reason or another, it never seemed to work out. As he'd grown older, he'd given up on hoping someone might be kind enough to welcome him into their household.

After trying to find out what had been bothering Apollo, Phoenix quickly realized a good portion of Apollo's current state revolved around his upcoming birthday; finding out that it had never been particularly enjoyable and he'd thought about what he could do to make it something special. Phoenix thought long and hard about the idea in his head. Was it a good idea? Would Apollo like it? Would it make things worse? Phoenix had talked it over with a few people and received mixed reactions. Most, however were supportive. After much deliberation, Phoenix made up his mind, settling on what he'd hoped to be the perfect gift.

The weeks leading up to the surprise he had for Apollo remained uneventful. Phoenix tried not to tip him off. He'd not even told Trucy; knowing she might slip out of excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

The day before his birthday, Apollo spent his time laying lethargically on the couch with Trucy. His stomach bothering him while he ignored some Steel Samurai special Trucy had insisted on watching; dreading the event. Phoenix had left for the day saying he'd had running around to do. In truth, he'd tried to make his errands sound boring to slip away unsuspiciously to gather a few supplies and make final arrangements, trying not to be too obvious. Athena and Simon had offered to come over that morning, hoping Apollo would go to bed early as he usually did, so they could set up and surprise him in the morning.

Phoenix hoped he'd succeeded in acting neutral, hoping Apollo wouldn't notice something was up. Simon and Athena had shown up around lunch, stating that they were tired of sitting at home and thought coming to visit would be fun. The afternoon passed in a move marathon Apollo couldn't find interest in and he found himself feeding off of the lack of energy in the room. He had already begun to drift off by six. 'If you're tired, you should go to bed.' Phoenix suggested, sitting down beside Apollo and running his hand down Apollo's spine. Apollo sighed, struggling to sit up. 'Yeah, I'm done.' He yawned, rising and walking towards his room. Phoenix watched with concern, Apollo seemed to be walking strangely; swaying from side to side, uncoordinated. Phoenix followed him, sensing something ostensibly off.

'Are you alright?' Phoenix probed, poking his head around the frame. 'Yeah, just tired.' Apollo yawned. 'Are you sure, you're walking strangely.' Phoenix prodded. 'Yeah, I sat on my feet too long and they lost circulation.' Apollo replied. Phoenix walked over to Apollo, something still setting him on alert. 'Goodnight, Apollo.' Phoenix bid, pulling Apollo into a firm hug. Apollo pressed himself into Phoenix, enjoying the embrace. Phoenix worried, but decided not to push the matter. Apollo's moods were better, but still erratic. 'If something's wrong, please tell me.' Phoenix incited, letting Apollo go. 'I'm fine, I guess.' Apollo yawned, lying down. Phoenix furrowed his brow, pulling the covers over him, leaning close, hoping Apollo might trust him enough to tell him the truth. 'Goodnight Apollo, we'll see you in the morning.' Apollo rolled away from Phoenix. 'Goodnight.'

Phoenix still worried. Apollo had been acting strange for several days and now his health seemed to be deteriorating. He'd pushed him and now Trucy away. Phoenix knew she was hurt. She loved Apollo, but every time she'd tried to get close to him, he'd withdraw. When Apollo took a darker mood, she'd leave and would spend the day away, giving him space. Apollo had even begun distancing himself from everyday activities. Time was tight for Phoenix, but he'd still made an effort to balance work, his daughters' needs and Apollo's needs. Phoenix stroked Apollo's hair worryingly. Apollo was nearly asleep, his breathing deepening, becoming more rhythmic. Phoenix looked at the young man, contemplating taking him into the hospital; Apollo's strange behaviour concerning him. Usually when Phoenix tucked him in for the night, Apollo would lay as close as possible until he was completely asleep. Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating his next move. 'Hopefully he's just not feeling well and being completely honest with me.' Phoenix mulled over as he leaned over and picked up the small, worn bear on the floor, smiling at it before tucking it under Apollo's arm.

The remnants of the evening remained quiet. Simon and Athena had fallen asleep on one another and Trucy dozed on the couch beside them. Phoenix had started nodding himself before stirring. He stretched and got up. It was getting late. Nearly one in the morning. He'd wake everyone up early; Apollo would probably sleep late, like usual. They could set up then.

Phoenix crossed to the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink, making his way to the bathroom and cleaning up before heading to bed himself. He pulled the covers over himself, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. He'd barely fallen asleep when the sound of a crash woke him, springing him out of bed, his heart racing.

Athena and Simon snapped awake, Trucy not far behind. 'What was that?' Trucy asked groggily, wiping sleep from her eyes. 'I don't know.' Phoenix replied, unsure. 'It sounded like it came from downstairs.'

Phoenix's body flooded with adrenaline. Something was wrong. Phoenix jumped down the stairs, barely hitting the landing, rushing to check the office. Athena gathered herself and took off outside to check around the exterior of the building. Simon and Trucy had taken off in their own directions. Phoenix struggled to locate the noise, checking every corner of the office. Whatever it was had to be close, it had sounded fairly loud to be far off. Whatever made the sound had also surely left some evidence in his mind.

Phoenix paced frantically around the office, catching movement out of the corner of his eye and spun, breath catching in his lungs. Had someone broke in? Phoenix relaxed when he saw Simon's familiar black ponytail and coat. Simon seemed to be focused on something. Phoenix walked towards the back of the office when he heard Simon call. 'Phoenix!' Came Simon's horrified cry. Phoenix tore after the sound, it sounding like it came from the Garage.

Phoenix tore around the corner, looking for Simon, his heart racing. He'd been hard to spot, but Phoenix found him crouched down over something in the unused bathroom. Simon spoke quietly to the unknown figure on the floor, his low voice sounding desperate. Phoenix scrambled to get closer, tripping over himself. When he finally caught sight of what Simon had panicked over, his breath caught in his throat. Moments later, Athena caught up, Trucy not far behind. The girls shrieked. Laying on the floor, broken glass scattered around, was Apollo. Phoenix dropped down, almost afraid. Reaching out, he touched the young man lying in the floor. Apollo was cold and unresponsive. 'Call nine one one!' Phoenix shouted, trying to wake Apollo. Phoenix feared the worst while Athena scrambled for her phone. 'Come on, buddy, wake up!' Phoenix cried, roughly shaking Apollo. 'Come on Apollo! Wake up!' He screamed. Apollo's lack of response panicked him further. Phoenix plead with him, urging him to respond.

Athena fought back tears as she spoke to the operator. 'I don't think he's breathing!' She cried. Simon nudged Phoenix aside. Phoenix lost it. He begged for Apollo's response while Simon looked for a pulse. 'He's alive!' Simon cried out, finally finding the weak beat of Apollo's heart. It was barely there, but there was still hope. Simon quickly checked Apollo's mouth, not caring about sanitation, looking for obstructions. Something had caused Apollo's breathing to become shallow and laboured. Simon began to try and revive Apollo while Phoenix found himself unable to calm. Athena had taken Trucy outside to wait for the ambulance. They didn't have to wait long.

Simon pulled Phoenix back from Apollo's body as the paramedics moved in to assess him. They moved quick, loading him up. 'We can only take one.' They said, rushing to get moving. 'I'll go.' Simon spoke up. Phoenix nodded at him. Simon was the calmest of the lot but Phoenix could tell inside he wasn't in full control, no matter how well he maintained his external composure. Phoenix wanted to go, but right now, he was too shaken. He knew if he went, he would get in the way trying to stir Apollo back to life. The ambulance sped off and Phoenix collapsed to the ground, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Athena sat beside him while Trucy took up position on the other side. Phoenix grabbed Trucy and Athena hugging them tight. They hugged him back before Athena pulled away. Athena reached for her phone and quickly dialled a number she knew would help.

Miles arrived in minutes, out of place, his hair a mess, dressed in plain clothes. 'What happened?' He panted, jumping out of his car and racing towards Phoenix, who was still beside himself. 'We found Apollo unresponsive.' Athena sobbed. Miles' face turned pale. While he'd never really been one to display emotion, he found himself fighting back tears as he dropped to one knee and placed his hand on Phoenix's shoulder. 'Let's go, Apollo needs you.' He urged, pulling Phoenix to his feet.

The drive seemed to take forever. Miles sped into the nearly deserted parking lot, harshly parking his car across several spaces before rushing everyone in. The emergency room was deserted but for a lone receptionist. Phoenix almost jumped the counter, fighting his way through tears. 'We're the family of Apollo.' He forced. The nurse rose calmly and with a quick 'Follow me' led them to a private waiting room.

Phoenix paced, his hands over his face while they waited. He'd stopped crying, but was still frantic. Trucy sat with Athena, the two girls holding one another, sedentary silently. Miles sat in the corner, his elbows on his knees and face in his hands, looking more tired than anything.

Phoenix jumped when the door finally opened and Simon walked in, collapsing into the nearest chair. Phoenix froze and time seemed to stop. All eyes were on Simon. He'd bent over, elbows on his knees, one hand hanging down, the other pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked like he'd been crying. The tension in the air turned thick when Simon looked up, knowing the question without being asked. 'Apollo,' he choked, 'isn't well.' He dropped his head, not quite in tears, but close. Phoenix was torn. Afraid, but his own insecurity had to wait. He keeled in front of Simon and placed a hand on his shoulder. Simon, dropping his guard, placed his arms around Phoenix's shoulders as he sighed. Phoenix held Simon, finding the position incredibly difficult. Mere weeks ago, he had been doing this for Apollo, now another soul took solace in his embrace.

Simon couldn't speak. He'd tried, but tears overtook him. They sat in silence as they waited. The collective tension in the room was quickly becoming unbearable. Phoenix couldn't settle and had gone back to pacing, Athena and Simon had leaned into one another. She held his head, crying on his shoulder. Trucy had moved towards Miles and was sitting beside him, her head nearly on his arm as she napped.

Finally, the door opened. All eyes shot up as a man, dressed in green walked in and removed his mask. He surveyed the room as he sat, not wasting any time. 'Apollo is in fairly serious condition.' He addressed. 'He's not responding well.' He paused, the silence intolerable, Trucy finally broke. 'Is Polly going to die?' Her tiny voice shook. Her words tore at Phoenix's core. He could barely handle himself, let alone try to be strong enough to support his daughter. Miles did what Phoenix couldn't. He placed an arm around the young woman, pulling her close and consoling her as her face creased, tears flowing. The man looked down, assuming a similar pose as Simon had when he broke his news. 'Sweetie,' he replied. Her words obviously affecting him. 'I can't lie to you.' He took a deep breath. 'He might.'

The atmosphere of the room shifted from bad to worse. 'Who is Apollo's next of Kin?' The man addressed, looking towards Simon. Phoenix swallowed. 'I am.' 'Mr.?' 'Wright.' Phoenix replied, following the man into another room.

'Mr. Wright, I need to be frank here. 'Your Son...' Phoenix looked down, swallowing a lump in his throat. 'Is very ill. Unfortunately, he's stopped breathing on his own. I need to be serious here. If we don't act fast, he won't make it. Do you have any idea of what might have happened?' Phoenix paused. 'I can't think of anything. What's wrong with him?' Phoenix couldn't hide the panic in his voice. 'There's not much I can tell you at this point, but we're trying our best to sort it out and we're doing our best to stabilize him. However, we suspect he's ingested something he shouldn't have. We're waiting on test results as we speak. But it's not looking promising. Can you think of anything he might have taken?' Phoenix inhaled sharply. 'He's supposed to be on antidepressants, but I don't know how many he had left or what brand they were.' 'Not very helpful…' Phoenix's mind chastised him. 'I'll have to address that possibility, but by his current state, I do not believe his condition is solely caused by an antidepressant overdose. However, as his next of kin, you have the say in how far we intervene should things take a turn for the worse.' 'Anything. I don't care, please Doctor, please save him.' Phoenix was barely holding it together. 'I shall keep that in mind. I can't provide you with any further prognosis at the moment, but I will send someone down who will update you on the situation as soon as I can. I will say this though. I know this probably is not what you want to hear, but to err on the side of caution, you might want to prepare for the worst.'

Phoenix needed to be alone for a few minutes. What had Apollo done to himself? Phoenix's mind raced. He suspected he knew how and why Apollo had put himself into his current position. Phoenix struggled with his thoughts. 'I've failed.' 'I'm sorry Apollo. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry you're here right now... I... I'm...' Phoenix couldn't say it. His mind quickly unfocussed. 'Your Son.' Recoiled around his skull. Apollo might not have been biologically or in legality, but for all it was, Phoenix knew in his mind, that Apollo was, at very least; no longer just his employee, no longer 'some stray' he'd taken in, no longer the young man who begged him for a chance when Kristoph's office fell, leaving Apollo abandoned. Phoenix had grown to care about him to the point where 'Son' was close enough. His head throbbed while he tried to gather himself.

Phoenix finally rose, his head still pounding. He had to go back to the others, he knew his absence would only fray more nerves. He rose and slowly made it back to the waiting room.

Athena, Simon and Trucy were fast asleep. It was nearly two thirty in the morning. Phoenix smiled softly, Simon had leaned back on the couch and Trucy lay on one side of him, her head on his shoulder, Athena lay on the other side, in a similar position to Trucy. It was bitter-sweet, seeing Simon show a side of himself he closely guarded, showing that he had the capacity to open up and actually care about someone. Miles walked over to Phoenix. 'It is rather charming.' Miles forced a smile. 'It is.' Phoenix agreed. 'Now I know why Athena loves him so much.' Miles looked up. 'Are they?' Phoenix forced a weak smile. 'Yes. They are.' He replied.


	12. Chapter 12

The next hour passed agonizingly. Phoenix hadn't been able to maintain himself. He'd gone vacant while he stared into the distance, unable to focus. Miles had been sitting, strangely untenanted when the door finally opened and another man walked in, a clip board full of papers in his hand. He looked to the pile of sleeping bodies on the couch and smiled, something about it seemed overwrought. Phoenix decided not to wake them before he'd turned to face the other man who'd turned to meet Miles and Phoenix's damp eyes. 'Well, we've got enough results back to have an idea of what happened and I have some very difficult news.' Phoenix froze. 'Mr. Justice has poisoned himself.' Phoenix collapsed into the chair behind him. 'We've found several troubling things in his system.' Phoenix looked up, he didn't need to prompt for a continuation. The room seemed to hold its breath for him. 'I know this is going to be hard and I'm very sorry; but unfortunately I have to be the bearer of bad news.' Phoenix looked up, gaze locked on the figure in front of him, waiting. 'Apollo is no longer with us. I'm terribly sorry for your loss.'

Phoenix collapsed to the floor, pain flaring in his chest. He howled aloud into his hands, waking the others who stared at him, fear flooding their faces. He couldn't hear the others in the room, time stood still. _'Apollo is no longer with us_.' The words seared Phoenix's mind. ' _No... No... No. It can't be_!' His voice thundered between his ears. ' _It's not true, please, it's not true_!' Phoenix gripped the sides of his head and dug his fingers in trying to feel something. 'It's not true. It's not true! Tell me it's not true.' He whispered to himself. His head pounded as he cried out, a long, drawn out howl of agony while Miles' worked to snap him out of it.

Once the initial shock faded, the others had taken up the offer to say their goodbyes to Apollo. Phoenix couldn't bring himself to follow. He couldn't face Apollo right now. He was responsible for this. He was the reason Apollo had poisoned himself. The reason that Apollo wasn't sleeping comfortably in his bed. The reason his body was now on a cold table, in a strange place and the reason he had died alone. The reason Apollo was now dead.

Phoenix finally stood, panting and barely able to steady himself. He needed to see him, no matter how much it hurt. He needed to say his goodbye, to address this. Phoenix stumbled slowly down the corridor. Everything passing in a haze. The whiteness of the walls, the cold, vacant passage seeming to close in on him. Phoenix tried to brace himself, unable to accept what he'd been told. His mind flashed back to the attack. Apollo had been taken to the same room. The memory of Apollo laying bloody and broken, but still clinging to life flashed across his vision, bringing hard tears to his eyes.

Phoenix took a deep breath and placed a hand softly on the door. He paused, trying and failing to collect himself before he hesitantly pushed the heavy gate, taking a difficult step forward. The others had cleared, but Phoenix could still hear Trucy screaming as she was led away; her distressed calls for Apollo now fading into the distance. Phoenix wanted to run to her, but right now, he needed to see Apollo. Trucy was safe with the others. Phoenix slowly walked over to the table, it was now eerily quiet, the surreal atmosphere unsettling. Everything seemed to be going everywhere yet nowhere at once. He looked, unable to focus at first; his eyes finally cooperating when he'd wiped away the moisture, focusing as he dropped to his knee.

Apollo was on his side and looked somewhere between tortured and peaceful. His eyes were slightly open, just enough so that Phoenix could see the deep brown he'd grown attached to; yet the usual light in Apollo's eyes had now faded. Many tubes and wires obscured his tiny body, the endotracheal tube laying disconnected from the ventilator that had kept him breathing when he couldn't do so on his own, the only tangible indication that maybe he wasn't simply sleeping this off. The longer Phoenix stared into Apollo's face the more somewhat sad, yet neutral his expression became. Phoenix's mind flashed back to the courthouse, the same look, the same position, the same fear and guilt Phoenix had been confronted with when they'd found him alone in the courtroom, unresponsive, flood though him. Phoenix didn't want to accept it, but he knew it was true. This time he wasn't going to regain consciousness. He wasn't going to be alright and he wasn't going to walk into the office a few days later; nor was he going to take him home, hold him and support him while his wounds healed. Apollo was gone.

Painful tears slid from his eyes as he stroked Apollo's temple, slowly smoothing the fly aways back; his pale skin cool to the touch. Phoenix closed his eyes, trying to force the stinging liquid from his vision, unable to find any words to say while he continued stroking Apollo's hair, taking in its' softness, its' texture one last time. He slid his palm under Apollo's cheek, brushing his thumb under Apollo's eye. 'I'm so sorry.' Phoenix finally sobbed, fully in tears. 'I'm sorry.' Phoenix whispered again, spilling his soul in to the words, knowing his apology was completely worthless while he moved his hand back to Apollo's head, trying and failing to cope with what he'd never hoped he had to.

Phoenix ran his hand over Apollo's body, his death appeared as though it hadn't been quick or painless; he looked as nevertheless he'd suffered while he'd died. The longer Phoenix looked into Apollo's dull eyes, the more his expression turned scared, pained. Whatever had happened, it had caused Apollo to die in distress. Phoenix's throat closed with unbearable sorrow. His gaze falling to Apollo's hand. It was as if in his last moments, Apollo was reaching out for someone, someone who wasn't there. Phoenix moved his hand towards Apollo's, grief tearing him apart. He hesitated before placing two fingers under his palm and his thumb on the back of Apollo's, massaging the stiff skin. He waited forever for Apollo to take hold, but it never came. The words had hit shallow, but this, not getting that expected response was when the reality finally hit; when it finally sunk in. Apollo was dead and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Tears still flowed freely as he let Apollo's hand rest softly on the table. Phoenix inhaled heavily and slowly while he shift a lock of Apollo's hair back from his face that had fallen. Phoenix steadied himself, it was time, but he couldn't let go. He leaned forward, towards Apollo's ear, stabilizing himself. 'I'm sorry. I wish I could fix this. But, I can't change the past.' He sighed; staying in place for several minutes, pressing his forehead to Apollo's, his tears leaving small stains on his cheek as he tried and failed to say his goodbyes.

Phoenix hesitated before pulling back from Apollo's body, lightly running the back of his hand down his side; still unable to come to terms with Apollo's untimely passing. He sat with Apollo for what must have been nearly an hour. He couldn't leave him. Phoenix looked over Apollo; he had wasted away and there was barely anything left of him, the scaring above his eye still visible. Phoenix finally stood, still looking down at Apollo before he couldn't take the pain any longer; the regret agonizing. Phoenix hesitated as he placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder trying to think of something, anything he could say or do to say his final goodbye to Apollo. As he looked down, he'd paused. Instead of grabbing his jacket on the way out the door, he'd grabbed Clay's. Phoenix stood, shocked. He'd found it strange that no one had said anything about it. Phoenix quickly shrugged off the jacket, holding it in his hands while his heart stopped. He ran his fingers through the fabric, trying not to dwell on the memories it brought while he closed his eyes and hugged the article to his chest. Finally, Phoenix placed the jacket over Apollo, tucking it around him, tucking him in for the last time. Phoenix sighed, there was nothing more he could do as he leaned forward, lightly pressing a kiss to Apollo's forehead and whispering, sadly knowing Apollo could never have heard his words; 'Goodbye sweetheart. I love you.'


	13. Chapter 13

Phoenix stood before the office entrance, staring at the little sign facing him with the words ' _Come in, we're open – Monday to Friday 9-5'_ intimidating him, the other side facing out, turning clients away. There was no way he'd be able to continue working and try to process his grief. The days following passed slowly, a blur of one hour to the next while he walked around void of all emotion, only being able to weakly cry when he'd made arrangements to have Apollo cremated and returned to him. By now, the news of Apollo's death had spread and condolences poured in. Many had sent cards and flowers and a few had stopped in. Phoenix was lost, he found himself in Apollo's room constantly hoping that he'd find him sleeping peacefully and it had all been some disturbing nightmare. It remained untouched, the bed in disarray, dirty clothing piled on the floor and on top of Apollo's dresser, his most prized possession. Hard tears Phoenix had come use to using as a wall of emotion formed in his eyes when he picked up the piece and hugged it close. He left Apollo's room and closed the door behind him, unable to look any longer at the empty bed.

Phoenix sunk into the couch, clutching the small frame, closing his eyes, concentrating on breathing. He finally pulled it back. Apollo and Clay's happy, smiling faces looked up at him. Phoenix ran his fingers over the picture of Apollo as his tears splattered on the glass. 'At least you're with Clay now. Hopefully you're not suffering anymore.' Greif overtook Phoenix as he leaned forward and hugged the photo tight in his lap, finally letting himself begin to grieve. He longed to hear Apollo's voice, wishing he could hold him again, but he could never have him back. Phoenix now wished that he had just openly told Apollo how much he loved him, how much he'd meant to him.

Phoenix rose, walking aimlessly around the office. He found himself regarding Apollo's vacant desk. Files were still strewn across it, just as he normally would leave it so he could return to working on them the next day. That day would never come. Phoenix drew a deep breath as he wiped the tears from his face and turned away, not sure where to go. He moved back up the stairs, pausing before Trucy's door. He listened carefully. Trucy was snoring lightly. He'd needed to hear her, making sure he hadn't lost her too. He moved in to sit beside her. She stirred lightly as he laid down next to her, she moved in to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Athena chose to continue working, but spent most of her time at the Agency clearing backlogged paperwork. Trucy pulled out of school, Apollo's death had hit her hard. Phoenix drew her closer to him, keeping a watchful eye on her every move, telling her over and over just how much he loved her. Something he'd wished he'd said a loud to Apollo, no matter how awkward it might have been. Maybe it would have protected him, Phoenix thought. Maybe hearing those words would have saved his fractured soul. Phoenix thought back to how Apollo looked up to him, sought his touch, accepted him, how he'd looked to Phoenix in his darkest hours and found the one thing he'd searched for. Phoenix swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing he'd held Apollo closer, wishing he'd done more for him. He'd grown to love him, taking in another orphan who had nowhere else to go, raising and loving him like one of his own.

The weeks following Apollo's death existed in difficulty. Phoenix couldn't bring himself to look up. He smothered Trucy, protecting her, barely letter her out of his sight, afraid he might lose another child. Trucy stuck close, lost herself. She'd loved Apollo openly, now that he was gone, Phoenix's heart broke as he watched Trucy wander around the small apartment, seeming to look for him. She'd stand at the windows, almost waiting to see him walking down the street, coming home for the night. She'd pace, stopping at Apollos door, staring out blankly. Phoenix had steered her away several times, holding her as he'd done many times, letting her know that she meant the world to him.

Phoenix could barely bring himself to answer the phone when the funeral home called to let them know Apollo's ashes were ready to be picked up. Phoenix couldn't go alone. Maya had finally been able to slip away from the Kurain village and visit Phoenix. She had never been particularly close with Apollo, but knew Phoenix had taken him in and cared for him. Miles had called him every night since Apollo's death and insisted on being there to help them with the difficult task.

'Are you sure you can do this?' Miles asked Phoenix as they approached the door to the funeral home. 'No, but I said I would never abandon him, I need to bring him home.' Tears rolled down when he'd been brought an ornate cardboard box. Inside, a small urn, nestled in soft looking, pale red silk. Phoenix drew a deep breath and pulled it close to his chest. He couldn't let him go, he loved Apollo and nothing could ever change that fact, even though he never had the chance to say it aloud to him. Phoenix smiled weakly at the fond memories as Trucy reached up to touch Apollo. Phoenix hesitated before reluctantly handing him to her.

Phoenix wasn't sure he was comfortable handing over Apollo, but he knew Trucy wouldn't let anything happen. Trucy pulled the box close to her chest, crying silently as she sunk to the floor. 'Polly.' She whispered through tears, holding him close. Phoenix placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, he face a mess. 'Come on, honey.' He whispered, helping her to her feet. Trucy clutched the box wordlessly the entire trip home.

Back at the agency, a few had gathered and sat around the small table in the living room in an unarranged memorial. Trucy had finally let go of Apollo, setting him on the table before curling up beside her father. 'It's so empty here without him.' Athena sobbed. Phoenix smirked, laughing half-heartedly as he wiped yet another tear from his face, remembering just how Apollo could be, wishing to see him and hear his voice again before he'd leaned forward, clutching his stomach and placing his forehead on the table. Miles moved closer towards him, doing his best to console Phoenix. Simon drew a deep breath and reached out to Athena, he hesitated and picked up the urn, holding it in his hands between them. Tears rolled down Athena's face. Neither of them could seem to find any words to say. Athena took Apollo from Simon and held the box in her lap. After a few minutes, staring at it, lost in thought she reached out to set it back down.

'I'm going to miss him.' Miles whispered so quietly, Phoenix was sure only he'd heard him. He'd been holding back tears himself. Phoenix looked at Miles, somewhat surprised, he'd almost forgotten Miles was beside him. The two never really got along, but they tolerated one another. Miles' confession brought a small simile to Phoenix's damp face. Miles never was one for emotion, or letting people close to him, but it was clear he'd actually cared about Apollo in his own way. Phoenix wondered to himself if Miles' had seen a lot of his own past in Apollo's struggle.

The night drug on painfully. Miles and Maya had decided late in the evening to leave, they both had things to attend to in the morning. Miles left quietly, wishing everyone a good night. Maya wrapped her arms around Phoenix. 'Goodnight. Call me if you need anything. Ok?' She sweetly smiled, kissing him softly on the nose before letting him go and hugging Trucy on her way out. Athena and Simon decided to stay, sleeping where they could, curling up on the pullout couch. Trucy hadn't wanted to sleep alone and crawled in with Phoenix. He didn't mind and held her close the entire night, both working through the pain together.

After a nearly sleepless night, Athena and Simon left early. Phoenix moved Apollo's ashes, placing them atop his dresser along with the picture of Apollo and Clay and the memory box Phoenix had ordered when he made the cremation arrangements. In a way, it was a little monument, a memory of Apollo that he could hold onto as he made up his mind. Apollo would stay. He couldn't let him go. He didn't want to bury him or release his ashes. It would be as though he was throwing him away, something that he'd promised he'd never do, Phoenix believed that doing so would only be turning his back on Apollo. Like he was abandoning him. When he'd finally given in for the day, he smiled weakly, Trucy had once again, left her personal touch, the small bear Apollo had clung to in his more private moments now leaned almost sadly against Apollo's urn, a silent show of Trucy's endeavor at processing her grief and her way of saying ' _I miss you_ '.

Days continued to pass. Phoenix finally decided he could open the office. Trucy was heading back to school that Monday and Athena and Simon had practically moved in. They spent every waking hour with Phoenix and Trucy, supporting each other and Miles was always guaranteed to call on the nights he couldn't stop in.

'Are you sure you can do this?' Athena asked Phoenix as they stood in front of Apollo's desk. 'No.' Phoenix sighed. 'But I need to do this.' He returned, picking up a file and looking at it. The contents didn't matter, but it was hard to look at Apollo's neat writing without onus. Phoenix placed the file in the box and picked up another. Phoenix struggled with his decision, in a way, to him, this was burying Apollo's memory. A nagging voice in his head castigated him, but Athena was right, these things were not Apollo. They didn't take away the memory. Phoenix still had plenty of memories. Photos, little notes from Apollo, Apollo's attorney's badge; which Trucy wore constantly, her way of keeping Apollo close. The funeral home had put together a small monument at his request. It was simple yet elegant, containing a small piece of ornate card stock with Apollo's tiny hand print, his favourite picture of Apollo, smiling carefree and a lock of his hair. A small, decorative inscription on the glass read 'Apollo Justice.' Underneath, his birth and death dates. Apollo would have been twenty five years old.

As Phoenix put the last of Apollo's files in the box, he straightened and closed the lid. He picked it up and walked over to the closed door he had stood outside many times. Every time he'd opened it, he expected to see Apollo, tucked in, sleeping. It never happened. Phoenix had left the room as Apollo had. Bed unmade, clothes on the floor, a glass of water on his bedside table, just as if he'd got up that morning. Phoenix placed the box on the floor and walked out, unable to stay in the room. He knew he'd have to clean the space out sooner or later, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. That was a little too personal to disturb.

Phoenix sank into the couch when Athena sat beside him. She looked around. Trucy had gone missing. Phoenix had noticed to. He got up and walked towards her room. She wasn't there, he almost went into panic; then he caught sounds of soft snoring. He peered into his room, what met him brought sad joy and painful tears to his face. There, in his bed, lay Trucy. She was fast asleep, clutching Apollo's remains tight to her chest, blankets pulled close around them. Athena came up beside Phoenix to see why he hadn't moved from the doorway, spotting Trucy. Athena smiled weakly as tears formed and a lump pressed in her throat. It broke their hearts to see Trucy, who was so close to Apollo, who openly loved him and now would never see her big brother figure and best friend again. She was having an almost harder time than Phoenix coping with the loss.

Phoenix watched Trucy, he inhaled weakly, this was harder than cleaning Apollo's desk, harder than looking at his ashes and the small memorial he'd put together or standing in his vacant room. Phoenix's heart clenched, Trucy was having a rough time dealing with Apollo's death. Every time Trucy walked by, she carried herself low, he'd found her crying several times, he'd hugged her close when she'd wandered around lost; but this was heartbreaking. Phoenix took in the scene as he wiped the tears from his face before drawing a deep breath and leaving Trucy be. This was her way of trying to manage, her way of accepting the hard truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Time had only served as an agonizing reminder of every second he'd botched. Trucy had gone back to school and pushed hard to catch up. She'd remained determined to graduate with her friends. She focused her energy on school, but home life still brought her down. On rough nights, Phoenix would find her sleeping, clutching Apollo's urn. On more than one occasion, he'd found her in Apollo's room, crying, surrounding herself with his memory.

Phoenix writhed himself. Anything that even vaguely reminded him of Apollo had been difficult to face. Looking at his vacant desk, seeing his hand written notes in his files, the cards Apollo had given him for his birthday that Phoenix still held onto when he'd opened his desk after other items.

Phoenix could never bring himself to read Apollo's autopsy report. He'd held it several times, wanting to look at the contents, wanting to know the facts. But he could guess the truth. Apollo had swallowed the remaining antidepressants he'd hated so much, then moved to the garage and forced himself to drink anything that might kill him. Most of what he'd consumed had been slow acting; he'd suffered, laying in pain, dying alone, probably aware of most of his death. Phoenix continued to be haunted by images of Apollo laying dead in the Hospital. The feel of his cold skin, his body defeated, lifeless, sorrow in his brown eyes, his pale colour, touching his hand, hoping for a response, his soul shattering when Apollo failed to react. Phoenix kept positive of the fact that he'd chose to see Apollo before they'd taken him away. Even if his last memory of seeing Apollo was lifeless in the hospital, he'd found a small sense of reprieve having been able to say goodbye.

Phoenix couldn't hold back the tears while he picked up a small pile of cards that he'd displayed in the office, each bearing condolences. He gathered them, reading their messages as he walked to his desk and sat. It was late, Trucy had gone to bed but Phoenix couldn't sleep. He read each card carefully, noting their senders. Several had come from people he didn't know, presumably from Apollo's orphanage days or time with Kristoph before he came across one that repulsed him. He wanted to rip it up. He wanted to burn its torn pieces. How could the writer think it was appropriate to send their sympathy? Hate burned in his stomach when he read the name before he'd cast the card aside. Klavier's condolences meant absolutely nothing.

Phoenix piled the cards together, shoving Klavier's to the bottom. He opened the drawer of his desk, where he kept Apollo's things and tossed the cards in. He paused, looking at the contents of the drawer. It contained the things that Phoenix held closest to him in memory of Apollo. Things he could never bear to face or to destroy. He sighed, the pit of his stomach turning cold as he looked at the items. Among them, Apollo's autopsy report – something Phoenix still could not bring himself to read, a small bundle of notes from Apollo, mostly about files he had questions on or telling him he'd be home late and not to wait up for him and the one thing that Phoenix had put so much time, effort and resources into getting. Apollo's birthday present.

He picked up the small package. He'd left it wrapped in textured paper, a small tag with the details in the corner. Phoenix had hoped that this would be the one thing that might finally lift Apollo's spirit and show him how much he'd loved him. Something that would brighten his mood and help him recover. Phoenix held the package before placing it back in the drawer. He was of two minds, Klavier's card brought up hatred, but it was a condolence none-the-less. The man knew what it was like to lose someone he loved and maybe somewhere in Klavier's mind the humane side of him felt that while he never could apologize; he'd felt the need to at least say he was sorry, even though he was a good part responsible for what had happened. Phoenix couldn't forgive him, no matter how heartfelt his card was. Phoenix convinced himself Klavier had only sent the card out of spite.

Lost in his variegated thoughts, a quiet 'Papa?' brought his head back. 'Daddy, I can't sleep.' Trucy's bleary voice broke the stillness. 'What's wrong, sweetie?' he queried, as she came closer and wrapped her arms around him. 'I can't sleep. I don't know why.' She replied, looking up at Phoenix. He knew her situation far too well. He'd been there many times over the years when his world had come crashing down.

'It's okay, I have nights like this too.' He worried, hugging her tighter. There were a lot more things she could be bothered about, a lot more reasons she couldn't sleep. 'Daddy,' she looked up at him. 'Why did Polly die?'

Phoenix knew this was eventually coming, but having time to prepare for it hadn't made hearing it any easier. He thought about the question. ' _What should I tell her? I can't lie, but I'm not entirely sure either._ ' Trucy looked at him. 'Honey.' He drew a deep breath; 'Polly was very sick.' He hesitated, judging her reaction before continuing. Her look existed as a cross between confusion and melancholy. 'Polly's mind was very sick.' He corrected himself. 'Polly died because his mind told him that he was ill and that he'd never get better no matter how much we loved him.' Trucy looked at Phoenix. 'Is that why Polly took those pills, to make his mind happy?' she asked. 'Yes.' Phoenix replied. 'Polly's pills were supposed to make him feel better and his mind happy again, but they didn't help. Polly died because he… He couldn't bear the pain of his depression any longer.' Phoenix couldn't tell her the detailed truth, part of it because he hadn't known what Apollo had been really going through, the other part of him not able to explain it beyond treating Trucy alike a small child. He knew Trucy was now a young woman and could put most of it together, but to him, she was still the sweet, innocent little girl he'd taken in years ago and needed to shelter from the harsher realities of life.

Phoenix could feel a lump in his throat and tears welling in his eyes. Trucy looked down, she too seemed to be crying. Phoenix hugged her tight. 'I think it's time you tried to go back to sleep, you do have school in the morning.' He reassured, getting up and walking her back to bed. She lay down, Phoenix grasped her blanket and tucked her in before leaning over her and kissing her forehead, something he'd had a hard time adjusting to as a new father, but now, with Apollo gone and Trucy to protect, he had made every effort to show her he loved her. 'Goodnight sweetie. Daddy loves you.'

'Daddy.' He caught, as he turned to leave. 'I love you too.' Trucy yawned, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Phoenix paused. He'd heard Trucy say she loved him before, but a part him still wondered if she'd thought it was obligatory, as if the only reason she'd said it was because he'd been the one to take her in. This time, it struck him differently. Apollo's death left him closer to Trucy, something he'd always sensed, but something that now, he needed. He had thought about it many times, but now, Trucy's safety was more prominent in his mind. He looked back and smiled. Trucy had drifted off, the bear she'd given Apollo held tightly to her chest. Phoenix relaxed, knowing that she was safe.

Phoenix decided it was time to find some sleep himself. He stretched and entered his room, clicking on the bedside light. There was still one more thing he needed to do before he went to sleep. He walked over to his dresser, looking at the small memorial and Apollo's remains. He reached out his hand and picked up the urn containing Apollo and held it close. 'I can't go to bed without saying goodnight to you too kiddo. Goodnight Apollo, I love you.' He held Apollo close for a few seconds before putting the urn back in place and crawling into bed. He stared at the memorial for a few seconds the blame in his mind becoming overbearing. He sighed as he clicked out the light, casting him into the eternal darkness and rolled over, drifting off into a fitful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer rolled in with sweltering force while things around the office began to vitiate; not in any way aided by deteriorating moods. The workload had increased substantially and Phoenix found himself most nights working late after Athena left, who would stay well into the evening herself. Trucy had become a permanent fixture at Apollo's desk, with her head down working through the end of year projects that had been piled on. She remained determined to make up for lost time and wasn't backing down from the challenge. Trucy was set to graduate with honours and Phoenix could not be more proud of her. Still; Phoenix couldn't help but picture her sitting over a file and not a notebook, researching her own cases. He knew she'd thought about becoming an Attorney; but she'd had her heart set on theatre and preforming arts. Phoenix sympathized, he too had thought he would end up in the arts direction before deciding to become a Lawyer. He knew it wouldn't be fair to push her down a path she didn't want to go. Her happiness was far more important than his want for her to follow in his footsteps.

Phoenix finally had enough and rose; Trucy still engrossed in the textbook she was studying, making notes. 'What are you working on, dear?' he yawned, walking nonchalantly toward her. He paused, a strange sense of Déjà Vu washing over him. He'd done something close to this many times with Apollo, casually strolling over and asking the young attorney what he was working on, subtly hinting at asking if he'd needed help. 'Calculus.' Came Trucy's worried reply. 'I might fail this course.' She groaned, putting down her pen and rubbing her eyes. Phoenix looked down at the book and lengthy equations, it was all too advanced math for him. He'd done well in math, but nothing this complex. 'I'm sure you'll do fine honey, you're brilliant and I know you can do it.' He reassured her. 'Thanks Daddy!' she smiled, standing up. 'I'm tired, I'm going to bed.' 'Goodnight, Sweetie.' Phoenix hugged her before she moved off. ' _My little girl is growing up._ ' He wasn't sure he liked the idea but knew he had no choice in the matter, watching her walk up to her room.

Phoenix sat back at his desk. 'I should call it a night too.' He hummed, reading over the file before him for what must have been the thousandth time. There didn't seem to be any break, any leads in this case. He might not have the answers this time, he supposed to himself as he straightened the papers and tucked them away.

The next few days proceeded with business as usual. More and more work poured in, Athena had begun showing up earlier and earlier for her day; she had several trials on the go and couldn't afford to discard a second of time. She even had begun to skip lunch, trying to dig herself out of the mountain. Phoenix knew her pain, he too was stretched thin with work and found himself hovering protectively over Athena, making sure she'd had the support she needed. Trucy's workload also escalated. She'd sit for hours, pouring over books, writing feverishly trying to get through the load. Finally, on one of their now routine evenings, she'd decided to change the pace. 'Daddy, can I go to a graduation party?' Phoenix furrowed his brow. 'A what?' he'd heard her, but was hoping if he questioned it, she might drop it. 'You know, a graduation party. Everyone from my class is going to be there and I want to go too!' she countered happily, pushing herself into his lap and throwing her arms around him. Phoenix eyed her suspiciously.

'I don't know about this.' He immediately cautioned, not wanting to let her do anything that might put her life at risk. 'But Papa!' She bat her eyes at him, knowing his faults all too well, laying it on thick. She was doing her best to get him to agree, but in her mind, she knew this would be difficult. Phoenix wouldn't let her sneeze these days without him forcing a tissue on her, asking if she had a cold or holding his hand to her temple, testing her temperature. 'Let me think about it.' He sighed. 'I love you, Daddy!' she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. Phoenix was taken back, Trucy had only ever kissed him once before; this was still a thought-provoking situation. Even though he'd adopted Trucy years ago, raised her as if she was his own and had those difficult talks of life with her; this kind of affection between the two of them had always been a position of discord.

Trucy moved back to her studies. Phoenix contemplated her question in his mind. ' _She does work hard and she is a good kid. She is an adult now and really doesn't need it; but it's nice to know she respects me enough to still ask my permission._.' He ruminated and nibbled on his pen. ' _But, those kinds of things can be dangerous. I don't really want her going out and partying, only to find out something happened. I'd never be able to live with myself if I lost another child_.' He sat back, mulling the question over. ' _What should I do? Telling her no might upset her, she's been under just as much stress as the rest of us and could probably use a night out, but; what if something happens to her? I can't hover over her forever, she is a young woman now_.' He sighed. Phoenix considered it a little longer. He wasn't sure what he should say. He wanted to protect her, even more so now after having Apollo taken from him. Apollo may not have been his child, but Phoenix still had assumed responsibility for him and accountability for all that had happened; The pain of loss still fresh for both of them. Trucy seemed to be coping well on the outside, but he knew she was hurting inside, just as he was.

'Trucy?' he drew out, walking over to her. 'Yes Daddy?' she asked, looking up to meet him. 'You can go, but I do have to impose one condition.' She judged him suspiciously. 'Only if Athena goes with you.' Trucy broke into a smile. 'Yay! I was going to ask Tina to go with me anyway as a date! Thank you Daddy!' Phoenix relaxed as she hugged him tight. He was pleased to know that Trucy, on some level had thought about her safety. While Athena may not be much older and still nearly a teenager herself, he still found her to be a trustworthy role model for his daughter and felt even better knowing Trucy was more than happy to have her tag along; a chaperone of sorts. 'When is this party anyway?' He questioned.

'Right after Graduation.' She replied. 'Still some time away, not planning on showing up are we.' He looked at her. 'Maybe.' He spited when she'd rolled her eyes at him and slid off his lap, moving back to her studies. Phoenix still worried. He'd thought about revoking his permission, but he knew he'd make it worse by telling her no. Especially after putting her under conditions and hoping that Athena would agree. If not, he'd have to break the news that she couldn't go, unless she found a suitable replacement for Athena's presence. He had no doubt that if Athena couldn't go, she'd be less than willing to be escorted by her father.

On yet another late night; 'Daddy!' came Trucy's excited cry when she ran through the door. 'Guess what!' she sounded over the moon. 'What is it, sweetie?' he looked up to see Trucy smiling, ear to ear, an envelope in her hand. 'You need to see this! Right. Now!' Roughly thrusting the folder into his hand, bouncing with delight. He looked at it curiously, noting his name written across the back and the school address in the corner. Phoenix flipped it over and opened the package. He hesitated slightly as he pulled the documents out, reading them, an air of pride spreading across his face. 'Congratulations, honey!' Phoenix couldn't be more proud, Trucy had managed to pull of all "A"'s, despite everything that had happened. He hugged her tight, the pride now swelling in his chest. 'There's one more thing.' She remarked, pulling out another envelope and handing it to him. 'What's this?' he questioned. Again, it was another plain package, his name on the back and the school address in the corner just as before. 'Open it! Open it!' Trucy squealed excitedly.

Phoenix slid the envelope open and an ornate card slipped out. 'You're invited' was skillfully written across the front. The inside was short and simple, but his attention had been drawn to the last lines. 'To the father of Trucy Wright, you are cordially invited to the graduation of…' he skimmed, reading the last line again. Phoenix beamed. Trucy really was pushing hard to do well. He read the line one last time, just to be sure. 'Your class Valedictorian, Trucy Wright.' Phoenix grinned, he knew Trucy had worked hard to get to the top of her class, but he hadn't expected this. He hugged her close. 'Congratulations sweetie, I'm so proud of you and… I know... Polly would be too.' Trucy hugged Phoenix tight, her joy fading. 'There's just one more thing I need to do.' She commented, pulling back and digging yet another envelope out of her pocket. 'Come with me, Daddy?' she prompted as he rose and followed her to his room. 'This is for you, Polly.' Her smile fading, beginning to cry while she placed the unopened card on the dresser beside Apollo's remains. Phoenix's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, tears in his eyes; Trucy turned away into his waiting arms and held him tight.

As the event drew ever closer, Phoenix still very aware of his reservations; decided that they both needed a break, he'd also needed some time with his daughter outside of work and their home. The two sat in a small restaurant, eating and conversing quietly on what Trucy had suggested as 'How about we pay someone to cook for us night'. Trucy hadn't had to beg Athena to be her date for the party. Athena was more than happy to take the night off and relax, needing an opportunity to de-stress. She'd then cornered Phoenix later on and assured him, that despite his look of pensive uneasiness, she would not, under any circumstances, let Trucy out of her sight. It hadn't placated his mind, but he'd been thankful none-the-less while he stood back with Simon, watching the girls get ready. Trucy had chosen a long, dark red dress in the same colour Apollo always wore. Athena remaining yellow as ever. Phoenix paced, watching while Athena curled Trucy's hair and fixed her makeup. It was nearly time. 'Ready, Daddy?' she frowned, meeting Phoenix's vacant stare. He'd been holding an object in his hand for some time now, thinking of far too many things. Phoenix snapped back to reality. He'd thought about what to buy her as a graduation present, but he'd settled on passing down something instead. 'Almost.' He noted, 'But before we go, I'd like you to have this. It use to belong to your father and now, I want you to have it.'

Phoenix held out his hand and Trucy tilt her head at him questioningly. Phoenix held the object in his palm; he'd taken care to find a nice box and carefully wrap the gift. Trucy looked at the small box, slightly confused before she reached hesitantly for it. Phoenix moved his hand towards hers, indicating that it was alright for her to accept it. Trucy carefully unwrapped and opened the package; slowly, a smile lit up across her face as she saw the locket Phoenix had once always worn, something he'd held close to him. 'Thank you, Daddy!' tears of joy formed in her eyes and she gently took the chain in her hand. Phoenix held out his hand again, indicating for Trucy to place it in his palm. He held it up, fumbling with the clasp as he laid the chain delicately around Trucy's neck. She picked up the locket, hesitating and opening it. Inside, Phoenix had placed the photo of her, Apollo and him that Athena had taken of the three of them, all in high spirits last Christmas. She stared at it, tears in her eyes as she turned the pendant over in her hand, feeling something engraved across the back; a small heart with the words ' _always loved_ ' forming the bottom 'v' of the shape. She smiled weakly, running her thumb over the message. 'Don't cry honey, you'll ruin your makeup.' He warned, coming close to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead while he gently thumbed the tears from her cheek.

Phoenix drew back, it was hard for him to believe his little girl was now eighteen, a High School graduate at the top of her class and now, an adult. Phoenix pulled her close, giving her another hug as the cab's horn blared in annoyance.

The ride had been nothing less than excitement. Trucy and Athena were chatting loudly. Simon had decided to sit in the back, as close to Athena as he possibly could, not saying a word. Phoenix found himself glad that the ride would be short. He'd been somewhere between nervous and anxious himself, experiencing the same jittery discomfort he'd have when he drank too much coffee to stay awake and was forced to sit and work. Phoenix dug through his wallet for the fare as the others waited patiently before walking in. Someone handed Phoenix a program and he leafed the pages casually, trying not to lose the others as he read. He was surprised. Under Trucy's name, not only did it note what he'd already know; that she had graduated with honours and made Valedictorian, but she'd also won a small scholarship. Elation overtook Phoenix as he found his seat, he couldn't be more proud.

The ceremony progressed quickly given the number of graduates. Being a 'W', Trucy was one of the last on the list. Phoenix waited, somewhat impatiently for her to take the stage. 'Phoenix,' Athena whispered, distracting him. 'I know I'm taking Trucy out tonight, but do you mind if I keep her at my place and take her out for lunch and a bit of shopping tomorrow?' Phoenix gawked back unintentionally, as if surprised that Athena would have the audacity to keep Trucy from him. This would be the first time he'd really been alone since Apollo's death. He thought about it, trying to contort his face into a more neutral expression. Trucy would probably want to go. 'If Trucy wants to.' He replied, not wanting to let her go, hoping she would say no.

'Trucy Wright.' The Director of Ceremonies called and Trucy made her way on stage. Phoenix already had his camera ready and was snapping pictures. 'Trucy has graduated with honours, is this year's Valedictorian and has received a partial scholarship towards her post-secondary degree in theatre and preforming arts.' Phoenix laughed when Trucy's friends yelled from somewhere behind him 'YOU ROCK TRUCE!'

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Phoenix's attention had drifted yet again as awards were hand out and he found himself looking through pictures on his phone; admiring how his little girl slowly changed through the years, photo by photo, into a young woman. He paused when a picture of Apollo and Trucy came across the display. The two were both smiling, the picture a near replica of the one of him and Clay. Phoenix's stomach clenched as he closed the screen and hastily pocketed the device. 'And now, your Class Valedictorian, Trucy Wright.' The low rumble of quite conversation ceased. Phoenix looked up. Trucy had been keeping her address a secret, she'd wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and had refused to let Phoenix read it, shoving it hastily out of sight when he'd peer over her shoulder.

Trucy stood at the podium. Phoenix couldn't help but frame her behind the counsel table after weeks of working on her own files, finally in court, about to defend her first client. 'Thank you.' Trucy addressed the crowd. 'Where do I start?' she mused aloud. Phoenix listened intently while Trucy spoke. She addressed the usual experiences of being new to the school and how everyone felt out of place, to now, where they had all become friends and comfortable and confident in themselves; now standing back and watching the juniors go through that same struggle of trying to fit in and growing up. Her address was short and to the point, yet struck each topic in the right places.

'Finally,' she glance across the room, a tear seemed to be forming in her eye. 'We all have a lot of people to thank for our success stories tonight.' She drew a deep breath, almost hesitating, thinking about continuing. 'We all have our teachers and friends, but we also have our families who have helped us along the way.' Phoenix froze, listening. 'To my Dad, I want to say thank you Mr. Wright for lovingly raising me and supporting me in everything I did. Thank you for taking the place of my father when I lost my own. Thank you for being there for me… Through everything.' Phoenix smiled, he might not have been cut out for father of the year, but he'd done his best, proud of the young woman he'd raised. 'There's also one more person I owe a lot of thanks to for where I am today.' She continued, wiping a tear from her face. 'Someone much like me, who understood my position and someone who I could always talk to; even if it was late in the night and he had to work early in the morning. That one special person all of us had, no matter who it was.' Phoenix knew what was coming. 'That person was my brother. I want to take this opportunity to say thank you to one of my biggest supporters and best friends. While we may not have been actual siblings, I will always consider you one and love you. Thank you Polly, hopefully you're in a better place now.'

The reservoir Phoenix had been trying to use to keep composure crumbled as tears of mixed emotion overtook him. The mood of the room had also shifted. Even now, nearing two months since Apollo had passed away, Phoenix still thought of him every day as did everyone at the Agency. Trucy had most likely told her friends what happened when people noticed her missing. When she pulled out of school for a few weeks, Phoenix had called the principal and explained the situation. Instead of saying something along the lines of 'a close friend' or 'my employee', he'd told the school her brother had died. Trucy was right, Apollo wasn't just an employee. He had become part of the family.

Trucy walked off stage and collapsed beside Phoenix. She was still wiping tears from her cheeks. Phoenix pulled her close, whispering softly and pressing a gentile kiss to her hairline, torn between joy and sadness. As the ceremony wrapped up, many headed for the exit, but Trucy remained seated. Trucy's mood still seemed low, but her excitement was quickly growing as the atmosphere shifted to the graduation party. Phoenix hugged Trucy goodnight, never wanting to let her go. 'If anything happens, you call me right away, Ok? If you start feeling sick or if you want to come home or… If someone...' 'I'll be fine, Daddy.' She moaned. 'But sweetie…' he practically begged her while she gathered her things and made to follow the crowd. 'I promise I will call you if something happens, ok Daddy? Have a good night! Love you!' she reassured, hugging him back before nearly dragging Athena out the door behind her.

Phoenix stood in place, conflicted. He was proud of his little girl, but her address had hit hard. Every step Trucy moved farther away from him, his anxiety grew. Simon stood beside him before placing his hand on his shoulder. 'We should get moving, Mr. Wright.' He spoke and guided Phoenix out the exit. Phoenix looked back, watching Trucy's head bob away. Letting her go, the nervousness sat heavily in his mind, but he knew Athena wouldn't let anything happen to her.


End file.
